


Some things are meant to be

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [23]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexuality, Bad Decisions, Developing Friendships, F/M, Geography, High School, London, M/M, Modern AU, POV First Person, Past Violence, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley), Soulmates, Students, Studying, Tadek is a good friend, Wilmowski POV, Wilmuga, ciężkie jest życie studenta, i spokojnie potem będzie też Tomek, nic się nie dzieje przypadkowo, pojawią się OC z innych oneshotów, soulmates will always find each other, trochę piosenek i odwołań do popkultury, tutaj będzie więcej o Wilmowskim, tutaj jeszcze nie ma Tomka
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Życie szkolne bywa upierdliwe i niszczy wolę do jego kontynuowania.Usiłujący pogodzić studiowanie z pisaniem pracy badawczej, Wilmowski ma już dość atrakcji, naprawdę. Ale jak wszyscy wiemy, biednemu zawsze wiatr w oczy, studiów bez załamania psychicznego przetrwać nie idzie, a los bywa okrutny.Serio, doszedł już do wniosku, że ktokolwiek napisał scenariusz jego życia, ma specyficzne poczucie humoru...(To AU, choć dzieje się w XXI wieku, nie jest powiązane z resztą prac z modern AU, to zupełnie inna historia)
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga, Andrzej Wilmowski & Tadeusz Nowicki, Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tadeusz Nowicki/OC
Series: Wilmuga One shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolog

Czy nawaliłem już na wstępie? Oczywiście i to w takim stylu, że powinienem dostać jakiś medal, albo przynajmniej wzmiankę na apelu porządkowym.  
Zamiast rozegrać wstęp do ciężkich robót, na które zostałem tak po prawdzie skazany z ramienia dyrektora, w sposób taktowny, albo przynajmniej niebarbarzyński, ja spartaczyłem sprawę na całej linii.  
\- Szukałem cię.  
Zimne, niechętne spojrzenie oceniło mnie błyskawicznie, unosząc się znad jakiejś książki. Siedzący na ławce chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami i uznał:  
\- Póki nie mówi tego FBI, jakoś mnie nie przerażasz.  
I już w tamtej chwili powinienem był zrozumieć, że brnąc w to, tylko sam sobie strzelam w kolano. Zamiast tego skinąłem bezmyślnie głową i podjąłem temat.  
\- Mam ci pomóc z lekcjami.  
Spojrzenie wróciło na mnie. Uniósł brwi, prychnął bezgłośnie, ale jednocześnie tak ironicznie, że – choć niektórzy mówią, że ciężko mnie wkurzyć – ledwo opanowałem chęć grzmotnięcia go trzymanymi przeze mnie mapami w łeb.  
\- Nie bardzo mam czas tak tutaj sterczeć – znacząco obniżyłem głos – Domyślam się, że chodzi o ciebie. Nazywam się Wilm…  
\- Wiem. Widzę – wskazał oczami klapę marynarki.  
Przeklęta plakietka!  
Patrzył na mnie spokojnie, chyba nawet czekał, co zamierzam robić. Nazwiska swojego podać nie raczył.  
Uśmiechnąłem się wymuszenie.  
\- Zatem, skoro się już znamy, możesz iść za mną do pracowni? Nie mam całego wieczora wolnego.  
Miałem. A raczej miałem mieć ale dla niego. Kogo obchodziłoby tutaj, że niektórzy chcą poniedziałek po południu spędzić inaczej, niż dając korepetycje komuś, kto jakoś nieszczególnie wykazuje inicjatywę. Pan każe, uczeń musi.  
Nie czekając na opamiętanie się z jego strony, kiwnąłem na niego dłonią i ruszyłem do pracowni. Jeśli nie pójdzie, to będzie to jego cholerny problem!  
Z irytacją nie usłyszałem za sobą kroków. Ale nie zatrzymałem się, otworzyłem drzwi i tłumiąc irytację warknąłem przez ramię:  
\- Ostatnia szansa.  
\- No przecież jestem – głos zabrzmiał może metr za mną.  
Podskoczyłem. Wydawał się całkiem rozbawiony tym faktem, wykrzywił twarz w małym uśmiechu, unosząc tylko kąt ust. Drań.  
Byłem coraz bliższy przestania bycia miłym.  
Pracownia była tak samo zagracona, jak wtedy, gdy do niej zaglądałem dwa dni temu. Czy profesor Brown w ogóle jej nie sprzątał czy co? Przesunąłem na bok stojak, uginający się pod stanowczo za dużym obciążeniem map. Przecisnęliśmy się do biurka z trzema krzesłami, z których na dobrą sprawę tylko jedno spełniało standardy bezpieczeństwa.  
Wskazałem mu miejsce bez słowa, wyjąłem teczkę z kserówkami ćwiczeń i testów. Dzieciak był w ostatniej klasie, semestr od testów. Nic dziwnego, że ma dość geografii, kto jej nie miał! Jeśli nikt mu tego nigdy nie wytłumaczył, nawet nie wiedział zapewne, czego nie wie. No cóż… po to ja tutaj byłem.  
Profesor Brown obiecał mi nieco życzliwsze spojrzenie na moje usilne prośby o wcześniejsze podejście do egzaminów i pozwolenie na pisanie własnej pracy, pod warunkiem, że się wykażę w szkole średniej, w której uczył, gdy chwilowo nie znęcał się nad studentami. No, to się właśnie miałem zamiar wykazywać.  
Ale dzieciak… no dobra, nie dzieciak, bo dzieliły nas może trzy lata różnicy… mój przymusowy uczeń nie zamierzał współpracować.  
Zerknął mi na papiery, zawahał się.  
\- Dobra, daj mi jakiś test poziomujący czy próbne testy na koniec.  
\- Wolałbym najpierw ci wyjaśnić materiał i…  
\- Ale nawet nie wiesz, czego nie wiem – zauważył, przerywając mi – Od kiedy sprawdziany znaczą cokolwiek? Daj jakiś poziomujący.  
Zaczynał mnie wkurzać, serio. Nie zamierzałem prowadzić dyskusji o tym, jak bezsensowne jest podsumowywanie wiedzy, której się nie ma. Dałem mu test.  
\- Telefon na parapet, żadnych podręczników ani ściąg i…  
\- Wiem, jak się pisze testy.  
Cudownie. Trafił mi się istny unikat. Ciekawe będą te korepetycje, to na pewno.  
Pobieżnie sprzątnąłem pracownię, na tyle jednak, by nie hałasować. Potem usiadłem po drugiej stronie stołu i wyjąłem swoje notatki, z których połowa jeszcze nie zasługiwała na miano skryptu, ale no nie wymagajcie zbyt wiele od kogoś, kto pisał je w środku nocy pod małą lampką.  
Oddał mi kartkę po mniej niż czterdziestu minutach. Ha! Z pustego to i Salomon nie naleje…  
\- Już rozumiesz, czemu chciałem najpierw… - urwałem, gdy mój wzrok padł na test. Przejrzałem go pobieżnie. Potem uważniej. Uniosłem zdziwiony wzrok na niego.  
Rozłożył ręce, z tym swoim dziwnym uśmiechem rzucił:  
\- Okay, uznajmy, że miałem zły dzień na sprawdzianie, tak? Jesteś świetnym korepetytorem, nauczyłeś mnie i już po sprawie. Na pewno wspomnę o tym profesorowi, byłeś świetny, dziękuję. Możesz iść do domu, ja w ramach kary ogarnę ten syf tutaj i zamknę za sobą. Klucz ci wrzucę do szafki.  
Przyjrzałem się uważniej jego minie. Potem wypełnionym kartkom. Miał koszmarne pismo, tak nawiasem. Ale naprawdę wiedział sporo. Zostawił rysunki, wyraźnie się spieszył, rozwiązując zadania otwarte. Zamknięte zaznaczał niechlujnymi krzyżykami.  
Wróciłem spojrzeniem na niego.  
\- Dlaczego oblałeś test na półrocze, a teraz nagle bez problemu…?  
\- Dopadło mnie olśnienie, albo mi osmozą przekazałeś część zaklętej wiedzy uniwersyteckiej – uciął, nieco już zirytowany moim czepianiem się – Poważnie, dziękuję, możesz znikać, wieczór twój.  
Każdy normalny student już byłby przy drzwiach, niepomiernie rad z takiego finału sprawy. Ale ja to ja…  
Powoli pokręciłem głową.  
\- Nie mogę cię zostawić. Mam trzy godziny na korepetycje z tobą i…  
\- Minęła godzina, a ja już umiem. Wyrazy szacunku dla ciebie i…  
\- Posłuchaj mnie – teraz to ja przerwałem jemu – Nie wiem, czemu specjalnie oblałeś test. Nie pytam, bo i tak mi nie powiesz. Ale ja zdeklarowałem, że będę tutaj siedział do dwudziestej z tobą. I do owej dwudziestej tutaj będę siedział. A już na pewno nie ma takiej opcji, bym zostawił cię w pracowni z kluczem.  
Przewrócił oczami.  
\- No dobra – uznał, jakbym to ja wyskakiwał tutaj z czymś nieracjonalnym i on łaskawie szedł na ustępstwo – To siedź tutaj i nie przeszkadzaj.  
Wstał od stołu, rozejrzał się po małej klitce i zniknął za rogiem pokoju, przy umywalce i starej, chwiejącej się szafie. Ta skarbnica wiedzy dawnych pokoleń trzęsła się i trzeszczała za każdym razem, gdy jakiś nieszczęśnik usiłował ją otworzyć, jakby groziła rozsypaniem się pod jego rękami, albo zmiażdżeniem go całą sobą.  
Co do cholery.  
Poszedłem za nim. Mył ręce, wyjął jakiś płyn w butelce z plecaka i chwilowo odkażał starannie dłonie, aż do przedramion, jakby zamierzał przeprowadzać operację.  
\- Co ty chcesz zrobić?  
Zerknął na mnie przez ramię.  
\- Muszę na chwilę zniknąć, ale spoko, profesorku, wrócę za najdalej kwadrans. Nie wzywaj policji czy coś.  
\- Ja pytam poważnie, co planujesz?  
\- Nic. Zmywam tusz.  
Jasne. Specyfik z butelki śmierdział jak środek dezynfekcyjny. Nie pienił się. Z chemią byłem trochę na bakier, ale nie na tyle, by teraz przyjąć jego wyjaśnienia.  
Tłumiąc irytację jego osobą, spytałem, najspokojniej jak umiałem:  
\- Smuga – przestałem udawać, że profesor Brown nie podał mi jego personaliów – Nie denerwuj mnie. Co ty planujesz?  
\- Nic, co kłóciłoby się z prawem.  
\- Po to zawaliłeś test?  
\- Słuchaj – zniecierpliwiony spojrzał na mnie, wycierając starannie ręce – Ja ci nie przeszkadzam, tak? Więc, z łaski swojej, zajmij się sobą, masz od cholery notatek, to wracaj do roboty. Albo idź do domu. Albo nie wiem, oglądaj mapy. Rób coś, jakby mnie tutaj nie było, po prostu. Wracam za piętnaście minut.  
\- Gdzie idziesz?  
\- Miałeś mi tylko pomóc z testem, tak?  
\- Nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.  
\- Dokładnie! – posłał mi uśmiech – Więc zajmij się swoimi rzeczami. Dzięki – dodał, jakby już wiedział, że sobie pójdę.  
Gdy nie drgnąłem z miejsca, on westchnąwszy z irytacją, wyszedł z pracowni, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Co za człowiek.  
Nie. Po namyśle uznałem, że w sumie to mi wszystko jedno, czy poszedł do szkolnej łazienki robić wiwisekcję ślimakom, czy okraść automat na kawę. Była cholerna osiemnasta wieczorem, a ja miałem za sobą cały dzień na uczelni i teraz jeszcze tego gościa na głowie.  
Jakby ktoś się pytał, powiem, że nie wiem co robił, że po prostu wyszedł do łazienki. Matką jego nie jestem. Miałem tylko wyjaśnić mu materiał, tak?  
Odsunąłem na bok mapy, zatęchły zapach kurzu, starych papierów, źle sprzątanej sali i kredy był na dłuższą metę nie do zniesienia. Pomimo jesiennej, paskudnej pogody, otworzyłem okno na oścież. Wychyliłem się przez nie, łapiąc w płuca zimne powietrze.  
Już tak blisko do Świąt… będzie śnieg, będzie wymówka, że trudniej się uczyć, bo już zaraz wolne. No i Londyn zimą był po prostu zjawiskowy.  
Cofnąłem się z parapetu, by wrócić do notatek. Im szybciej to ogarnę, tym więcej czasu będę miał wieczorem, czyli może prześpię więcej niż kilka godzin. Parszywy żywot studencki.  
Kątem oka wyłapałem ruch.  
Bez większego przejęcia zerknąłem więc na spadzisty dach, który łączył przebudowane skrzydło szkoły z głównym gmachem.  
Jasna pieprzona cholera!  
Mój nowy znajomy, który miał nie robić nic nielegalnego, wspinał się w ekspresowym tempie po drabince pożarowej na dach szkoły. Przez ułamek sekundy nie wierzyłem, że coś tak popieprzonego może się dziać naprawdę.  
A potem odżyłem i wybiegłem z salki, szukając wyjścia na dach.  
Uchylone okno na korytarzu.  
Kurwa mać, za przeproszeniem. Co do czorta?!  
Wyjrzałem. Wąski okap rzeczywiście stanowił jakąś namiastkę przejścia do drabiny, ale pod nim było z osiem pięter.  
\- Smuga! – syknąłem z irytacją, gdy wyłapałem jego sylwetkę.  
Właśnie wciągnął się na rękach na główny dach. Poruszał się jak jakiś kot czy cholerny Spider-Man. Nawet plecak na ramieniu mu w tym nie przeszkadzał.  
Zrezygnowałem z wyłażenia oknem. Pobiegłem na ostatnie piętro schodami, aż do wyjścia ewakuacyjnego na dach. Było oczywiście zamknięte, ale na ostatnim piętrze znajdował się znacznie większy, niemal balkonowy okap.  
Całe szczęście, że nikogo już nie było w szkole o tej porze!  
Trzymając się kurczowo kaloryfera, a potem framugi, wylazłem na zewnątrz. Zimny wiatr przykuwał do ściany.  
No niech ja dorwę tego dzieciaka, Sądnym Dzień mu urządzę!  
Usilnie nie patrząc w dół, podciągnąłem się na górę. Cholera jasna. Smuga, masz u mnie przesrane, gwarantuję!!  
Dach był cholernie duży, z jakąś budką na górze. I przy właśnie tej budce, siedział na połamanej kracie po wódce, mój uprzykrzony uczeń. Nie zdążyłem na niego nawet krzyknąć, że co on sobie do jasnej cholery wyobraża, gdy pomimo parujących mi niemiłosiernie na tym zimnie okularów, wyłapałem, że nie siedział tak po prostu, kontemplując widoki.  
Czegoś szukał w plecaku, na ziemi miał niedbale rzuconą, dużą, skórzaną rękawicę. Zaś na lewej ręce…  
Zupełnie zgłupiałem.  
Na lewej ręce siedziało mu ptaszysko. Duże, zupełnie żywe, cholerne ptaszysko, chyba drapieżne, sądząc po ogromnych szponach, wczepionych w rękawicę.  
Smuga wstał, powoli podniósł coś nad łeb ptaka. Ten, cicho skrzecząc, wyszarpnął mu z dłoni kawał mięsa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, zupełnie jakby karmił uroczego kota, a nie coś takiego…  
Bardzo powoli podszedłem krok bliżej.  
Teraz usłyszałem, że coś mówił. Powoli, kojącym szeptem powtarzał wciąż to same słowo „spokój, spokój, spokój…”  
Wyjął z siatki drugą porcję mięsa.  
\- Spokój. Spokój… spokój… jedz! – na komendę „jedz”, ptak rzucił się na pożywienie.  
Co. Do. Cholery.  
Najwyraźniej ktoś tutaj tresował sobie cholernego orła! Jak cudownie! A myślałem, że w szkole już nic mnie nie zdziwi!  
Nie narobiłem hałasu, mimo to nagle zimne, szare spojrzenie wbiło się we mnie. Smuga gwałtownie spojrzał w moją stronę, niczym podrażniony natrętem drapieżnik. No super.  
Uśmiechnąłem się niezręcznie.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – syknął, ze źle skrywaną wrogością – Miałeś robić swoje.  
\- Ja… - urwałem, byłem zbyt zdezorientowany tym wszystkim, by się tłumaczyć. Powoli podszedłem do niego, nie odrywając wzroku od ptaka – Wow. Ciekawe hobby… - uznałem bardzo powoli, oceniając zwierzę wzrokiem.  
On za to wpatrywał się we mnie, czekając na mój atak. Miał tak lodowate, ostre spojrzenie, że nie dało się go długo ignorować. Uniosłem wzrok na jego twarz.  
\- Ładny orzeł – wypaliłem bezsensu.  
Zawahał się. Powoli skinął głową, jakby akceptując fakt, że nie rzucę mu się do gardła. Spojrzał na trzymanego ptaka, powoli się odezwał, nareszcie jakoś reagując werbalnie.  
\- Zaczepił się w siatkę, łamiąc skrzydło. Już prawie wydobrzał.  
\- Jak długo go tak… dokarmiasz?  
\- Będzie z miesiąc.  
\- I nikt nie wie? Nie zgłosiłeś tego?  
\- Nie zgłosiłem – odparł sucho – I nie zamierzam. Jak na razie wiesz ty… - przenikliwe, mocne spojrzenie znów wbiło się w moją twarz. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, by ktoś miał tak przeszywająco nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.  
Zmusiłem się do uśmiechu.  
\- Nie musisz mnie zrzucać z dachu. Nie doniosę na ciebie. Co mi do tego? – wzruszyłem ramionami – Wylazłem tutaj, bo widząc cię z okna, pomyślałem odruchowo, że chcesz zrobić… coś głupiego.  
Przestał wywiercać mi dziurę w czaszce spojrzeniem. Chyba nawet trochę się zdziwił.  
\- Uznałeś, że włażę na dach, by się z niego prawdopodobnie rzucić, więc polazłeś za mną?  
\- A co, miałem czymś w ciebie zrzucić, żeby ci nie pozwolić tutaj wejść? – uniosłem brwi.  
Uśmiechnął się, znów tak specyficznie, samymi kątami ust.  
\- Dziwny jesteś – uznał uczeń, który opiekował się cholernym orłem i łaził po dachach.  
Parsknąłem lekko, kiwając głową.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Czemu uznałeś, że to komplement?  
\- Koncentruję się na pozytywach.  
Teraz lekko się zaśmiał, na chwilę tracąc minę obojętności. Pokiwał głową. Przesunął się tak, by orzeł spojrzał ku mnie.  
\- Poznajcie się zatem. Poczatkujący profesor Wilmowsky, Vapaus. Vapaus, profesor.  
\- Jestem tylko studentem – zauważyłem, wyczytując ironię w tym tytule. Ale chyba to zignorował. Zerknąłem więc na orła – Nazwałeś go Vapaus?  
\- Mhm.  
\- Co to znaczy?  
\- Czemu zakładasz, że coś znaczy? – znów wbito we mnie badawcze spojrzenie.  
\- Bo na klawiaturze litery „v” i „p” są zbyt daleko od siebie, byś po prostu walnął głową w klawiaturę i wpisał, co ci wyszło – odparłem bez większego namysłu.  
Zaśmiał się znów, powoli skinął głową.  
\- Nie doceniłem cię, profesorze.  
\- Smuga, nie tytułuj mnie tak.  
\- Okay, okay. „Vapaus” to z fińskiego… - zawiesił na chwilę głos, wrócił spojrzeniem do orła – „wolność” – dokończył ciszej.  
\- Wypuścisz go, gdy wyzdrowieje? – upewniłem się.  
\- Tak, nie donoś na mnie do Greenpeace, wypuszczę go. Jeszcze z tydzień, może dwa…  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, trzymać go na dachu – odważyłem się zasugerować powoli.  
Posłał mi lekko rozbawione, ale bardziej pobłażliwe spojrzenie.  
\- Wybacz, ale do akademika mnie z nim nie wpuszczą.  
\- Mhm. Nie jesteś stąd? – spytałem niemal retorycznie.  
Uśmiechnął się znów, samymi kątami ust. A potem usłyszałem nienaganną polszczyzną:  
\- Nie, Andrzeju, zdecydowanie nie jestem stąd.  
Przez chwilę mnie zatkało.  
\- Nie mogłeś od razu mi powiedzieć? – przeszedłem na ojczysty język, posyłając mu urażone spojrzenie.  
\- Nie spoufalam się z belframi.  
\- Nie jestem nauczycielem!  
\- Ale zamierzałeś się nade mną pastwić, ucząc mnie… to kolaboracja z wrogiem, psorze.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie…  
\- Dobra, dobra – uciszył mnie, znacznie swobodniej już mówiąc. Chyba skreślono mnie z listy potencjalnych nieprzyjaciół. Z całkiem przyjaznym zainteresowaniem spytał – Co studiujesz? Jakbyś miał zostać belfrem, czy geografię po prostu?  
\- Geografię fizyczną z geoinformacją drugi rok i przy okazji zaczynam geologię poszukiwawczą.  
\- A idź pan w cholerę – Smuga parsknął lekko, pokręcił głową – Czyli, spanie trzy godziny na dobę, słońce oglądasz na obrazku i śnią ci się wykresy.  
\- Mniej więcej – zaśmiałem się, słysząc zgrozę w jego głosie – Ale lubię to…  
\- Masochista.  
\- A ty się gdzie wybierasz po ukończeniu szkoły?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zobaczymy.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, przerwałem ją ostrożnym pytaniem:  
\- To dlatego zawaliłeś tamten sprawdzian, tak? Chciałeś zostać po godzinach w szkole, no i z pracowni miałeś bliżej na dach.  
\- Brawo, Sherlocku.  
Zawahałem się, oceniłem jak ostrożnie ocenił skrzydło ptaka, jak delikatnym, pewnym ruchem przesunął palcami po jego piórach. Lubił opiekę nad nim. Uparty facet, chciał uratować to zwierzę, więc wymyślił sposób. W końcu zaryzykowałem….  
\- Mogę dorobić ci klucz. Ale gdy Vapaus odleci, oddasz mi go.  
Spojrzał na mnie z niezrozumieniem. Powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Dzięki, nie trzeba. Coś wymyślę.  
\- Dla mnie to…  
\- Zawalisz sobie reputację i praktyki, jeśli sprawa się sypnie. Starczy, że wlazłeś na dach. Reszta nielegalnych rzeczy niech cię nie dotyczy.  
\- Jak więc niby dostaniesz się tutaj za te kilka dni, by znów go nakarmić? – uniosłem wyczekująco brwi.  
\- Coś wymyślę – powtórzył, ze spokojnym uporem w głosie.  
\- Zawalisz kolejny sprawdzian?  
\- Nawet jeśli, co tobie do tego? – spytał sucho.  
\- Zgłosiłem się, by ci pomóc. Rozliczą mnie z tego potem.  
\- To zawalę inny przedmiot…  
\- Po co? Zgłoś się do pomocy w bibliotece, albo zapisz na jakieś zajęcia po lekcyjne… macie tutaj jakieś koła zainteresowań, tak?  
\- Nie prosiłem o radę – zauważył, nie patrząc już na mnie, tylko na orła, gdy łaził w kółko po dachu.  
Irytujący uparciuch.  
\- Wiem. Ale nie zawal geografii. Ani całego półrocza. Proszę.  
Spojrzał na mnie gwałtownie. Zawarł szczęki, jakby usiłował opanować kilka mało uprzejmych sformułowań.  
\- Nie prosiłem cię o radę – powtórzył ostrzej.  
\- Nie radzę ci nic.  
Westchnął z irytacją, wstrząsnął ciemną czupryną i mruknął:  
\- Dobra, tylko odczep się od tego i nie mów nikomu o orle.  
\- Nie powiem. Ale masz zdać semestr.  
Znów przeszyto mnie ostrym spojrzeniem.  
\- Upierdliwy jesteś, wiesz?  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko na te słowa.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Moja reakcja na te słowa chyba przypadła mu do gustu, bo choć ich nie skomentował nijak, znów lekko się uśmiechnął.  
Tak oto poznałem kogoś, kto miał mi wywalić świat do góry nogami w czasie znacznie krótszym niż mogłem się spodziewać.  
Posiedzieliśmy na dachu jeszcze parę chwil, nim pierwszy wróciłem do budynku. Smuga zamknął orła w budce na dachu, potem zlazł za mną, dużo płynniej i pewniej poruszając się po okapie. Odniosłem nawet wrażenie, że to nie jest pierwszy, czy choćby setny raz, gdy łaził sobie po jakichś dachach.  
\- W porządku – rzucił, gdy wracaliśmy do pracowni – Na serio, możesz już sobie iść.  
\- Nie dokończyłeś testu.  
\- Ale to umiem.  
\- Nie narysowałeś ani jednego rysunku do żadnego zadania.  
\- Umiem to.  
\- Jak dobrze? – spytałem wprost – Tak, by nie oblać, czy tak, by rozumieć?  
Wzniósł oczy do nieba, a potem z rezygnacją uznał:  
\- Dobra, pokażę ci i sam oceń.  
Ha!  
Gdybym był jego nauczycielem, miałby u mnie mocną czwórę. Miał sporą wiedzę, ale część rzeczy pomijał, albo traktował powierzchownie. Ewidentnie selekcjonował sobie, czego opłaca mu się uczyć. Gdy pytałem o coś, czego nie wiedział, zaczynał kombinować, a gdy już go poprawiłem, ani raz nie przyznał, że tego nie wiedział. Zawsze otrzymałem ciche, utarte przez uczniów całego świata – „Aaa, no tak!” – czyli okrzyk znaczący, że przypomniałeś sobie coś, czego nigdy nie wiedziałeś.  
Zacząłem autentycznie współczuć jego nauczycielom.  
O ile etnografię lubił, wyraźnie pasjonowały go tematy różnic kulturowych i znał mnóstwo ciekawostek, o tyle geologia i wszystko, co wiązało się z liczeniem, było mu najwyraźniej - w jego mniemaniu - po prostu zbędne. Umieć umiał. Ale z uporem sabotował moje gadanie o rodzajach skał, powtarzając, że kamień to kamień.  
Ale no nie powiem, całkiem śmieszne były te korepetycje i zasiedzieliśmy się, gadając, aż do dwudziestej. Gadaliśmy nawet dalej, wychodząc już ze szkoły.  
Szedł w podobnym kierunku, machnął ręką, gdy spytałem, gdzie mieszka i podjął temat ceremonii składania w ofierze wybranych osób w państwie Inków. O tym też wiedział sporo… nadal nie jestem pewien, czy chcę wiedzieć, skąd znał tak wiele szczegółów różnych krwawych obrzędów i zwyczajów kultur, które od dawna nie istniały.  
Miał przyjemny w brzmieniu głos, gdy o czymś opowiadał, więc zupełnie wyłączony ze świata zewnętrznego, szedłem koło niego, marznąc w wilgotną, jesienną noc.  
Nagle urwał. Zupełnie w pół zdania, po prostu przestał mówić.  
Chyba coś zobaczył…  
Spojrzałem na niego, zdziwiony niespodziewaną przerwą. Wpatrywał się w mrok ulicy, która dołączała się na skrzyżowaniu.  
\- Idź sobie – odezwał się nagle innym, napiętym tonem.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Znikaj, póki cię nie widzieli!! – syknął, nie patrząc na mnie, na oślep odepchnął mnie za bark na pobocze – Nie ma cię!!  
\- Ale…  
Z uliczki padło kilka przytłumionych głosów.  
\- Uciekaj, już!! – tym razem jego głos był zdenerwowany, po prostu mnie odepchnął, samemu szybkim krokiem ruszając ku głosom. Skulił lekko ramiona, nasunął kaptur na głowę.  
Zlał się z plamami mroku, jakby stawał się jego częścią.  
Głosy nasiliły się. Chyba ktoś go zaczepił.  
Cofnąłem się o kilka kroków, gdy wbrew moim obawom, nie zaatakowali go. Zaczęli rozmawiać. Wycofałem się w mrok innej uliczki, szybkim krokiem wracając w stronę akademika.  
Nie miałem pojęcia, co o tym myśleć… ale coś w jego głosie odebrało mi tupet, by iść za nim. Wykonałem rozkaz, po prostu, bez namysłu. Dlaczego? Dlaczego raz wylazłem za nim na dach, a dwie godziny później posłusznie zostawiłem go tam, znikając?  
Nie wiem. Do dziś nie umiem tego wyjaśnić.  
Ale Smuga miał w sobie coś takiego, że w sytuacji zagrożenia stawał się dowódcą. I choć wtedy jeszcze tego nie rozumiałem, miałem z czasem odnotować, że z owym czymś nie umiem wojować.  
Dobiegłem niemal na styk, wysłuchałem kazania na portierni, że następnym razem będę spał na schodach przed budynkiem, jeśli nie łaska wracać na czas.  
Zmęczony i jednocześnie dobity zakończeniem dnia, powlokłem się po schodach na piętro, do pokoju.  
Dopiero cudownie miłe: „Brachu, wyglądasz jak trup!” przywróciło mnie do rzeczywistości.  
No tak. Tadek. Mój współlokator, który od dwóch lat rzuca geodezję, by iść do marynarki i jeszcze mu jakoś nie wyszło. Dwa lata temu wpadliśmy na siebie nad Tamizą, gdy wyciągnął z niej niedoszłego topielca. Nic tak nie ociepla pierwszego wrażenia, jak siarczyste polskie „psiakrew!”, usłyszane na bulwarze.  
I jakoś tak się złożyło, że się całkiem nieźle poznaliśmy przez ten czas, a od tego roku dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności – nie ma zbiegów okoliczności, jasne? – dzieliliśmy ze sobą ograniczoną przestrzeń życiową.  
\- Cześć, ciebie też miło widzieć – westchnąłem więc tylko, gdy na powitanie oceniono mnie zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem.  
\- Andrzeju, czy ty nie znasz wynalazku zwanego „parasolem”?  
O. Czyli po drodze lało… nawet nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, zagadany w najlepsze…  
Tylko machnąłem ręką. Szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo mi się chciało opowiadać i wszystko tłumaczyć. No i obiecałem nie mówić o orle na dachu.  
Rozwiesiłem mokre ciuchy w naszym pokoju, mimochodem odnotowując, że mój wspaniały współlokator zadbał o obiad i dla mnie, wydzielając porcję w garnku.  
\- Dzięki, Tadku…  
\- Beze mnie, to byś umarł po tygodniu! – Nowicki ocenił mnie spojrzeniem po raz kolejny – Serio, panie psorze, wyglądasz jakby cię coś wyrzygało.  
Jakie to miłe. I kolejny typ nazywał mnie „profesorem”… zmowa jakaś czy coś…?  
Nie miałem siły tego wszystkiego rozważać. Wykłady do piętnastej, bieg przez pół miasta, korki z geografii, łażenie po dachu i uciekanie ulicą to stanowczo było za dużo jak na jeden dzień… i to na dodatek było dopiero poniedziałek  
Wszystko miało się dopiero zacząć.  
Cudownie.  
Nazywam się Andrzej Wilmowski i opowiem wam, jak udowodniłem wszystkim – w tym i swojej własnej upartej osobie – że nie ma czegoś takiego jak zbieg okoliczności.


	2. Wise man say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...zawsze sprawdź o której i gdzie zaczynasz zajęcia. Budzik też wypadłoby włączyć

Wiecie, co jest najlepsze w posiadaniu współlokatora? Brak konieczności nastawiania budzika. Serio. Tadek miał taki budzik, że choćby cholera jasna nie chciał, ryk: _„It’s a final countdown!!”_ obudziłby mnie pewnie nawet ze stanu hibernacji…  
Mniej zabawne są wyścigi do łazienki, debaty, czyja kolej na sprzątnie pokoju i dzielenie się przestrzenią do nauki, ale no cóż, sportów blaski, sportów cienie.  
Mieszkanie z Tadkiem było dużo korzystniejsze, niż mieszkanie bez Tadka. Po pierwsze: ten facet genialnie gotował! Po drugie: lubił gotować. Po trzecie: pamiętał, że ja także jeść muszę, nawet gdy ja o tym zapominałem. No i w razie pijackich imprez o drugiej w nocy, to właśnie mój przyjaciel – pieprzone dwa metry mięśni z sękatymi łapami i groźnym spojrzeniem – szedł uciszać delikwenta, łomocząc do drzwi z okrzykiem _„jeszcze minuta tego pitolenia i twoja twarz wróci do domu w osobnej reklamówce!”_. Poważnie, Tadziu wiódł w akademiku prym, jako ochroniarz wielu osób.  
Pech jednak chciał, by tamtego feralnego wtorku, Tadek wykładów nie miał o poranku. Tak więc budzika nie nastawił. Zaś ja, w przypływie braku mego i tak już wątpliwego geniuszu, tego nie sprawdziłem na grafiku. Obudziłem się wyspany i spóźniony o godzinę na wykład profesora Browna, który na domiar złego miał się odbywać w drugiej części miasta… Cudo.  
W rozpiętej kurtce, nieogolony, z rozczochranymi włosami i niezapiętym do końca plecakiem, stałem sobie w tramwaju, w tłumie starszych pań jadących na targ… i wymyślałem sobie możliwie najmniej podejrzaną wymówkę, czemu do jasnej cholery nie raczyłem się zjawić.  
Zdążyłem pomachać wychodzącym z auli studentom. Genialnie. To żeś się Andrzej wykazał, jak jasna cholera!  
No nic. Wszyscy kiedyś staniemy przed sądem. Przybrałem jak najbardziej skruszoną minę, jaką tylko umiałem z siebie wykrzesać, nim wszedłem do auli.  
Profesor siłował się z rzutnikiem. A tak. Rzutnik, tajemna broń do dręczenia ludzi z literkami przed nazwiskiem. Doktoraty cztery, fakultetów piętnaście, ale przełącznik on-off to za dużo dla wielu wykładowców. Bez żartów, miałem być skruszony.  
\- Panie profesorze…  
\- Ach, Andrew! – tak, bez śmiechów, słyszałem już tyle nieudolnych prób wymówienia imienia „Andrzej”, że z czasem zupełnie na poważnie przedstawiałem się angielską jego wersją, dla ułatwienia kontaktów – Wypatrywałem pana na sali.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam, panie profesorze, mój budzik umarł i… - nie kłamałem, mój budzik umarł pół roku temu, ale dotąd nie dotarłem do centrum, by zaopatrzyć się w nowy.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, niech pan się nie przejmuje. Połowę wykładu i tak by pan mógł przespać, bo pan to wie – starszy już wiekiem, sympatycznie „dziadkowy” profesor uśmiechnął się do mnie wyrozumiale. Nie żeby na sesji nie zamieniał się w poczwarę spowinowaconą na bank z Hydrą czy Eryniami. Ale do mnie bywał miły, więc narzekać nie mogłem.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję za zrozumienie, panie profesorze.  
\- Nie po to cię szukałem. Chciałem spytać, jak ci wczoraj poszło? – zaciekawione spojrzenie utkwiło się we mnie.  
A tak. Wczoraj. Smuga, dach, orzeł, Inkowie składali ludzi w ofierze brr. Ciąg skojarzeń przeleciał przez moją głowę. I nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że co jak co, ale prawdy profesorowi Brownowi powiedzieć za bardzo nie mogę.  
\- Korepetycje, tak – pokiwałem głową – Posiedzieliśmy te trzy godziny nad testami… myślę, że… że zrozumiał już. To zdolny dzieciak… - cholera, nie mam pojęcia, czemu nazwałem go dzieckiem, serio – Problem był w podejściu i braku spokojnego przyswajania materiału. Jestem pewien, że będzie już tylko lepiej.  
\- Ha! Cieszy mnie to, nie powiem – Brown pokiwał głową – Choć też nie powiem, że mnie nie zmartwił…  
\- Mhm? – wyczekująco stałem wciąż przed katedrą.  
\- Czy pamiętał materiał?  
\- W ogromnej większości, tak. Skrótowo czasami. Bardziej…  
\- Tak?  
\- Bardziej akademicko niż szkolnie, bym powiedział.  
\- No właśnie – Brown skinął mi głową w namyśle – To bystry człowiek. Bardzo bystry nawet. Będziesz się śmiał, Andrew, ale przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że on to zrobił specjalnie… - świdrujące spojrzenie utkwiło się w moich oczach.  
O cholera.  
Udałem namysł. Powoli wstrząsnąłem głową.  
\- Nie wiem, czy jestem osobą kompetentną do oceny, panie profesorze. Wczoraj odniosłem wrażenie, że potrzebował po prostu usystematyzowania wiedzy… i… i odpowiedniego nastawienia do nauki.  
\- Nie chciałbyś iść ku nauczaniu innych, Andrew? – Brown uśmiechnął się szeroko na te słowa.  
Jasne, co jeszcze. Wtedy to by mi już w ogóle Tadek nie podarował! „Belfer – twój wróg” mówiły niepisane, starsze od świata zasady braci szkolnej.  
Niezręcznie się uśmiechnąłem.  
\- Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, panie profesorze.  
\- To się w wolnej chwili, Andrew, zastanów – poradzono mi łagodnie – Ale, ale… wróćmy do sedna… pierwszą wersję pracy masz? No umowa to umowa, jasna sprawa.  
Sięgnąłem do teczki i momentalnie poczułem chęć, by przywalić nią sobie w czoło. Gorączkowo przeszukałem cały plecak. Potem teczkę, jedną, drugą, piątą. Cholera jasna!  
\- Zostawiłeś w domu? – pan profesor miał tamtego dnia przedni ubaw z mojej marnej, zabieganej osoby.  
\- Gorzej, panie profesorze. W pańskiej pracowni w szkole – wyjaśniłem podłamanym tonem – Wyjąłem ją razem z testami i…  
\- Ha! No cóż, Andrew, ktoś najwyraźniej chce pana widzieć w tamtej szkole – roześmiał się serdecznie wykładowca – Odpuść sobie ćwiczenia ze mną. Zrobiłeś to wszystko w zeszłym semestrze. Pojedź po pracę i przyjdź do mnie do pracowni. W tym budynku, nie w szkole średniej – doprecyzował radośnie, przeszczęśliwy i dumny ze swego wysublimowanego poczucia humoru.  
Och, dolo moja, dolo.  
\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze, bardzo dziękuję i…  
\- I chyba przydałaby ci się kawa.  
Albo góralska herbata z prądem od razu.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Dopnij plecak.  
Niech mnie walnie piorun, ten dzień jest jakiś powalony!  
\- Dziękuję. Do widzenia, panie profesorze.  
Na całe szczęście nie wywróciłem się na stopniach, ani nie rozbiłem głowy o futrynę drzwi. Choć resztki godności mi pozostały. Przebiłem się przez tłumy na korytarzach, schowałem plecak do szafki na półpiętrze – żeby mi coś jeszcze z niego nie wypadło. Tylko z torbą na papiery poleciałem na tramwaj.  
Po to, by stojąc po raz drugi już w tramwaju, odczytać SMS od Tadka.

_\- Stary, nie wziąłeś dokumentów. Trzymam kciuki, żeby cię kanar nie złapał._

Kurwa. Co jeszcze się stanie w tym dniu?!

_> Tadku, czy możesz mi je podrzucić??? PROSZĘ._

_\- Nie ma problemu. Na uczelnię?_

_> Nie, pod budynek szkoły średniej. Tutaj masz adres._

_\- Bawisz się w belfra?? Lmao_

_> Nie. To długa historia. Opowiem potem._

_\- Okay. Ładuję się i jadę._

_> Dziękuję!!_

Poważnie, dzięki ci, Panie, za Tadka Nowickiego!  
Na złodzieju czapka gore, ja czułem na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich ludzi i wysiadłem trzy przystanki za wcześnie, pewien, że jeszcze przyjdzie mi paść ofiarą kontrolerów.  
Tadek miał dość daleko do tej szkoły, uznałem więc, że szybciej ja oblecę po piętrach do pracowni profesora Browna, niż on dotrze pod szkołę. Więc poleciałem.  
Oczywiście, że trafiłem na przerwę.  
Przebijając się przez tłum dzieciaków i młodzieży, przebrnąłem na drugie piętro. Potem na kolejne, na kolejne i jeszcze na kolejne. Fenomen za ciasnych klatek schodowych nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. Mrowie ludzi pchało się na siebie, a ja przepychałem się ku górze. Gdy nareszcie dzwonek rozpędził ich wszystkich, odetchnąłem z niekłamaną ulgą.  
Teczkę z konspektem pracy też szczęśliwie odnalazłem w pracowni, poleżała sobie grzecznie przez noc.  
Już znacznie spokojniej ruszyłem w dół po schodach. Kto wie, może wyczerpałem pulę złych wydarzeń na wtorek?  
Ledwie w moich myślach ukształtował się ten optymistyczny wniosek, ktoś rozbił mi głowę rulonem mapy.  
Ktoś znajomy, w ciemnej bluzie z nadrukiem Queenu, ktoś kogo poirytowane „patrz przed siebie!” sprowadziło mnie na ziemię bardzo brutalnie.  
\- Cześć! – odruchowo uśmiechnąłem się do Smugi, choć prawie dorobił mi ósmy otwór w głowie.  
Przestałem się uśmiechać, ledwie tylko uniosłem na niego wzrok.  
\- O jasna… kto ci to zrobił?  
Pozbierał już mapę, którą rozwalił na mnie. Posłał mi ostre spojrzenie typu „spadaj, koleś” i prychnąwszy, pobiegł dalej po schodach na górę. A raczej spróbował.  
Złapałem go za ramię, gdy mnie mijał. Gwałtownie wyszarpnął je z uścisku, piorunując mnie spojrzeniem.  
\- Smuga! – syknąłem na niego, bo wydawał się nawet mnie nie kojarzyć z wczoraj.  
Jakby się uspokoił. Westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- No czego?  
\- Masz podbite oko.  
\- Nie uszło to mojej uwadze, profesorku.  
\- Kto ci to zrobił?  
Smuga westchnął bezgłośnie, tonem wymęczonego rodzica tłumaczącego coś krnąbrnemu dziecku, wyjaśnił:  
\- Człowieku, nasza interakcja była jednorazowa tak. Nie znasz mnie, ja nie znam ciebie. Naprawdę nie masz co robić, czy jak? Hobby sobie jakieś znajdź. Ja już jestem spóźniony na fizykę.  
\- Byłeś z tym u kogoś?  
\- Grabarz we wtorek ma wolne – prychnął na mnie, założył kaptur i ruszył po schodach na górę.  
Ugh! Szlag mnie trafi z tym człowiekiem!  
Zirytowany, poszedłem w swoją stronę. Zatrzymałem się przy grafiku zajęć na półpiętrze. Fizyka… ostatnia klasa. Okay. Jedna z trzech mających chwilowo fizykę i…  
\- Kogo próbujemy wyhaczyć? – zaciekawiony szept zabrzmiał tuż za mną, aż moje przedsionki zaczęły migotać.  
\- Tadek! – wysyczałem – Na litość boską, co mówiłem o skradaniu się!  
\- Oj no – machnął ręką bez cienia skruchy – Kogo śledzisz?  
\- Nikogo nie śledzę, co ty tutaj tak wcześnie robisz?  
\- Kumpel mnie podrzucił motocyklem. To kogo próbujesz wyśledzić…?  
\- Tadek.  
Widząc kompletny brak zrozumienia z jego strony, zanotowałem w pamięci trzy prawdopodobne numery klas, a potem wyciągnąłem Nowickiego z budynku szkoły. Ani na chwilę nie umiał zamknąć gęby.  
\- To o co brachu, chodzi? Czemu tutaj? Co to za „długa historia”? Porywamy jakieś dziecko?  
\- Tadku, proszę cię…  
\- No co? – z niezrozumieniem uniósł brwi.  
\- Zapomniałem teczki z pracą, ot i cała historia, na serio, nic ważnego i…  
\- I co, podpieprzyli ci ją?  
\- Nie. Mam ją – na dowód tych słów pokazałem mu teczkę.  
\- To po co ci rozpiska zajęć?  
\- Spojrzałem odruchowo i…  
\- Ej, brachu, kręcisz coś.  
Aghhh!! Skapitulowałem, zbywając temat ruchem ręki, spytałem:  
\- Masz moje dokumenty?  
\- Ano mam – Tadek z szerokim uśmiechem podał mi pulares.  
\- Dziękuję ci – od razu bezpieczniej się poczułem, mogąc już legalnie pojechać tramwajem – Masz u mnie piwo czy coś.  
\- Stary, jakbyś miał mi stawiać piwo za każdy jeden numer, to bym był już po trzech przeszczepach wątroby! – roześmiał się Tadek.  
Ta. Tu miał rację. Jakby chciał, nie wypłaciłbym się z długów u niego. Pokiwałem tylko powoli głową.  
\- No to nie wiem… ja dziś zrobię obiad.  
\- Bez urazy, Andrzeju, ale ja wolę jeść smacznie.  
\- Tadek! Dodanie „bez urazy” do obraźliwych słów nie czyni ich wcale mniej obraźliwymi!  
\- Ja wiem, wiem…  
Nie zdążyłem uciszyć jego śmiechu. Zupełnie zaskoczył mnie obojętny, stanowczy głos, który nagle rozległ się za nami.  
\- Panie Wilmowsky.  
Nie dość, że Smuga urwał się z lekcji, nie dość, że mówił po angielsku, to jeszcze nie miał tego lodowatego spojrzenia. Wydawał się wręcz niepewny, gdy spytał:  
\- Można pana prosić na słowo?  
Od razu podszedłem do niego, olewając Tadkowe „co u licha?”.  
\- Masz fizykę, co tu robisz?  
\- Fizyka nie ucieknie – odparł bez przejęcia – Przepraszam, że pana spławiłem. Nie powinienem był tak zrobić.  
Przez sekundę nie rozumiałem. Patrzyłem tylko w nieprzeniknione, szare oczy i za cholerę nie rozumiałem. A potem nagle doznałem oświecenia, skąd ta diametralna zmiana.  
\- Rozumiem, zacząłem się ciebie czepiać na środku korytarza – załagodziłem sprawę – Nic się nie dzieje i… i nie bój się, naprawdę – dodałem ciszej, bo Tadek stał ze cztery metry od nas – Nie łamię obietnic. Nic nie widziałem. Nic nie wiem.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł spokojnie.  
\- To, kto ci podbił oko?  
\- Mała bójka po szkole, nic ważnego.  
\- Ale… - nagle poczułem się jak idiota – Czy wczoraj… kiedy kazałeś mi…  
\- Nie – przerwał mi szybko – To nie wtedy. Niech się pan nie martwi, to nic.  
\- Nie jesteśmy na „pan” – przypomniałem łagodnie – Przy okazji, profesor Brown ucieszył się, że przyswoiłeś materiał. Uważa cię za bystrego człowieka. Nie popsuj tego.  
Skinął mi głową.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł po prostu, założył znów kaptur, odwrócił się i zniknął w budynku.  
Zdałem sobie sprawę, że odprowadzam go wzrokiem, dopiero gdy Tadek znów huknął mi nad uchem:  
\- A to kto, u diabła, był?  
No i problem polegał na tym, że nie umiałem mu na to pytanie odpowiedzieć jednym słowem. Po krótce opisałem mu wczorajsze korepetycje – tę oficjalną wersję, bez orła – i zaginięcie teczki.  
Nie skomentował tego jednoznacznie. Ale Tadek nigdy nie mówił na głos, gdy coś mu się nasunęło na myśl. On to sobie notował, archiwizował i potem nagle pierdut! z zaskoczenia wiedział wszystko na dany temat.  
Arcyniebezpieczna osoba z tego Tadka, wiem, co mówię.

****

Tamten tydzień był zły. Okay? Jest coś takiego jak „hell week” w szkoleniu amerykańskich sił specjalnych Neavy Seals. No i właśnie taki „hell week” przeżyłem wówczas. Nie mam pojęcia co się działo, wiem tyle, że było od cholery roboty, pokryły mi się kolokwia z obu kierunków, przypaliłem zupę i uruchomiłem alarm przeciwpożarowy w akademiku – tak, Tadek ma na mnie kolejnego haka – złamałem rączkę patelni i prawie spóźniłem się na ćwiczenia do doktora, który mnie nie znosił.  
A potem była sobota, czyli dzień nadrabiania notatek, łażenia do sklepu i sprzątania pokoju w poszukiwaniu reszty notatek. Tadek okupował kuchnię, a potem gdzieś polazł, co znaczyło, że miałem te kilka metrów kwadratowych tylko dla siebie, jak je już ogarnąłem.  
Proszę więc nie złorzeczyć na mnie – kto bez winy, niech pierwszy rzuci kamień – że mnie po prostu szlag jasny trafił, gdy koło południa mój telefon rozdarł się na cały regulator, a dzwonił do mnie sam profesor Brown.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – choćby mnie Bóg wie, jak wkurzał, musiałem przecież grzecznie wysłuchać, pomóc, zjawić się czy czegokolwiek tam by chciał.  
\- Dzień dobry, Andrew, przepraszam, że dzwonię w dzień wolny.  
„Przepraszam” nie odda mi soboty, którą zaraz zabierze mi powód, przez który pan dzwoni…  
\- Oczywiście, słucham pana profesora.  
\- Na początek, gratulacje, miałeś rację.  
\- Em? – nie pamiętałem, bym udzielał mu jakiejś wróżby. Na pewno nikomu nie udzielałbym żadnej na trzeźwo, a w tym tygodniu styczności z alkoholem nie miałem nawet śladowej, czyli…  
\- Co do rozwoju podejścia do pana Smugi do mojego przedmiotu.  
Ach! A ten o tym. Prawie już zapominałem, że dawałem komuś jakieś korepetycje.  
\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy, panie profesorze.  
\- Ale nie po to dzwonię…  
No, a już myślałem.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze?  
\- Andrew, jak stoisz z czasem wolnym w środy po południu?  
Nie stoję, leżę i kwiczę.  
Okay, dasz radę, pamiętaj, że chcesz cholerne wsparcie do pisania pracy badawczej i masz zamiar skończyć studia jak najszybciej.  
\- Kończę w środy zajęcia wyjątkowo szybko, bo koło trzeciej po południu. Jeśli sprawa jest pilna, jestem do dyspozycji.  
\- Och, wspaniale… wspaniale… - profesor Brown zawahał się na moment – Widzisz, zacząłem organizować koło zainteresowań etnograficznych  
\- Jestem chętny.  
\- O tak, nie wątpię! – roześmiał się profesor – Tylko, że nie o to pytam… Andrew, szukam kogoś, kto pomógłby mi z prowadzaniem takiego koło dla ludzi, którzy nie są studentami.  
\- Rozumiem… - zawahałem się na chwilę – A myślał pan profesor o jakichś konkretnych ludziach, czy…  
\- O szkole średniej, w której uczę.  
Mhm. No i wszystko się łączy.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- Więc, panie Andrew, dałbym panu chwilę do namysłu oczywiście i…  
Nie zgadzaj się, Andrzej, nie zgadzaj! Masz od ciula roboty, nie wydolisz! Nie zgadzaj się na to!  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, panie profesorze, jestem jak najbardziej chętny do pomocy. Lubię pracować z ludźmi.  
No i brawo, debilu, ale się wrobiłeś cudownie!  
\- Naprawdę? – ucieszył się profesor Brown – To się cudownie składa! Dziękuję ci, drogi chłopcze, nie zapomnę o tym, słowo. Przejrzę wstępne zgłoszenia i podeślę ci na maila materiały. Zaczynamy już w tę środę.  
\- Oczywiście. Bardzo mnie to cieszy – uśmiechnąłem się do telefonu i wizji braku problemów z tego przedmiotu do końca mojej edukacji na tej uczelni – Dziękuję za informację.  
\- A ja za pomoc! No to do zobaczenia, miłej soboty, Andrew!  
\- Bardzo dziękuję i nawzajem, panie profesorze.  
Andrzej… jesteś debilem. Sam sobie włożyłeś stryczek na szyję!  
No nic, Tadek się będzie miał z czego pośmiać, a ja będę niańczyć dzieciaki w środy po lekcjach. Czego się nie robi, dla wsparcia naukowego, gdy jest się tak daleko od domu i wizja utraty studiów przeraża człowieka bardziej niż ewentualność wojny atomowej.  
Może się przynajmniej dowiem czegoś ciekawego etnograficznie i… chwila. Nagle przerwałem rozmyślania, gdy coś sobie przypomniałem. Etnografia. Inkowie. Serca.  
Na drugi dzień dostałem maila z wyjaśnieniami o dowolności pierwszych zajęć. Miały być integracyjne i skłonić dzieciaki do mówienia o swej pasji.  
Ha. Potrzymajcie mi moją kawę!  
Pół niedzieli więc przygotowywałem się do poprowadzenia zajęć o kulturach Ameryki Południowej, obrzędach, zwyczajach, strojach, zabytkach. Gdy Tadek wieczorem zerknął na mojego laptopa, załamał się. Połowa historii wyszukiwania dotyczyła tego, jak kogoś kiedyś patroszono ku czci jakiegoś boga, albo poświęcano mu ludzi w inny, mniej lub bardziej krwawy sposób.  
O tak, nic tak nie przełamuje pierwszych lodów, jak gadanie o rozbijaniu ludzi w przepaści. Może nawet odegramy jakąś scenkę? No, panie profesorze, jeśli mam się wykazać, by mi pan pomógł, to niech pan lepiej zrobi sobie popcorn na środę!

****

Smugi nie było na liście chętnych. I na dobrą sprawę, nie powinno mnie to absolutnie obchodzić. A jednak…  
Gdy przyszedłem do szkoły, za wcześnie oczywiście, ale to już się wszyscy moi znajomi przyzwyczaili, że ja albo jestem godzinę za wcześnie, albo kwadrans po czasie – no chyba, że umrze mi budzik – w każdym razie, gdy przybyłem do szkoły, poczułem się jak belfer na cudzym terytorium.  
Mijani uczniowie mówili mi dzień dobry, przepuszczono mnie w kolejce po kawę i z przerażeniem zdałem sobie sprawę, że nawet w kwestii ubioru, wyglądam jak jakiś nauczyciel w tym prochowcu.  
Może to fatum? Może wszechświat dawał mi znaki?  
Zignorowałem jednak te kosmiczne wskazówki, jeśli takowymi były te małe gesty, po długiej kontemplacji gazetki szkolnej, poszedłem do biblioteki po atlasy. Choć tutaj było cicho… No i trzeba przyznać, bibliotekę to oni mieli świetną!  
Od szperania wzrokiem po regałach oderwał mnie znużony głos za moimi plecami.  
\- Same z półki nie schodzą, choć bezustannie próbujemy je tego nauczyć.  
Już wiedziałem, kogo zobaczę, więc z szerokim uśmiechem odwróciłem się ku niemu. Nie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, ale chociaż uniósł lekko dłoń na powitanie.  
\- Nie macie biblioteki na uniwersytecie? – spytał Smuga, siedząc na parapecie, w głębi biblioteki i chyba tylko do rozmowy ze mną ściągając słuchawki.  
\- Mamy, ale nie chciało mi się targać atlasów ze sobą. Macie jakieś fajne opracowania?  
\- Cofasz się w edukacji do nas?  
\- Nie – uśmiechnąłem się lekko – Za czterdzieści minut zaczynam kółko etnograficzne. Profesor Brown wpadł na taki pomysł i przyszedłem mu pomóc.  
Zdziwił się chyba, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
\- Na regale obok są pozycje bardziej naukowe.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że dyżurujesz w bibliotece…  
\- Odrabiam szlaban za bójkę po szkole – wymownie wskazał już ładnie zagojone oko i łuk brwiowy.  
\- A. Rozumiem… a ten drugi?  
\- Drugi?  
\- No sam z sobą się chyba nie biłeś. Ten drugi… też ma szlaban?  
\- Nie – Smuga pokręcił odrobinę głową i uciął tym samym temat, wracając na parapet.  
Zawahałem się. Wybrałem kilka książek i ze dwie mapy. Niby to nagle przyszło mi coś do głowy, gdy pokwitowałem wypożyczenie książek.  
\- A ty byś się nie przeszedł na to kółko?  
\- Rozmowy na forum i prace w grupach? To nie dla mnie.  
\- Ale masz sporą wiedzę o tym – zauważyłem. Wyjąłem z torby konspekt spotkania i podałem mu, nim zdążył zaprotestować.  
\- Przekonujesz mnie, bym słuchał twojego gadania dwie godziny, argumentem wycinanych ludzkich serc? – ciemne brwi podjechały ku górze.  
Przewróciłem wymownie oczami.  
\- Nie musisz mnie słuchać, możesz mnie poprawiać. A kult boga Słońce jest moim zdaniem bardzo ciekawy, więc czemu nie… możesz uznać to za argument.  
Parsknął lekko, ale pokręcił głową.  
\- Nic z tego, profesorku. Dowiem się tego sam, nie będę wam miejsca zajmował na kółku i…  
\- Nie namawiam, jak wolisz – wzruszyłem ramionami – Ale jakby ci się nudziło, to wykład o krwawych jatkach będzie w sali profesora Browna.  
Posłał mi zmęczone spojrzenie.  
\- Spoko. Jakby ktoś pytał, przekażę mu.  
Ten gość miał już u mnie tytuł najbardziej upartego dziewiętnastolatka świata, słowo daję.  
Lekko zniechęcony jego odmową, wyszedłem z biblioteki i zająłem się szykowaniem sali. Profesor Brown nie skomentował tego, że ustawiłem krzesła w kółko, jak do dyskusji, gdy przyszedł tuż przed rozpoczęciem. Nie próbował mnie wyręczać, przedstawił mnie tylko i usiadł przy biurku, sprawdzając stertę sprawdzianów.  
A ja zacząłem ośmielać dzieciaki, by nie łypały na mnie tym przerażonym spojrzeniem, wietrząc we mnie belfra, a nie człowieka.  
Chwilę mi to zajęło, merytoryczna część zepchnięta na drugi plan, okazała się ceną za ich rozluźnienie.  
W końcu pożegnano mnie serdecznie, gdy pan Brown uświadomił mnie, że niestety ale on już musi sobie iść. Grupka liczyła dwanaście osób, które teraz, z prawdziwą radością zadeklarowały, że zjawią się w przyszłym tygodniu.  
To miłe, naprawdę, gdy widzi się, jak u kogoś ożywiło się pasję, jak ktoś ośmielił się wstać i powiedzieć: „lubię coś tak nudnie wykładanego w szkole, jak geografia i chcę o tym wiedzieć więcej!”. Chcieli wiedzieć więcej, mieli pełno pytań… ja sam zacząłem się głowić nad częścią z nich.  
Najbardziej jednak ucieszył mnie widok, gdy wychodziłem z klasy. Smuga do pokoju co prawda nie wszedł. Ale siedział na korytarzu, przed drzwiami i teraz z jakimś uśmiechem pokiwał powoli głową.  
\- Nie byłbyś takim złym nauczycielem, profesorku.  
\- Mówisz? – uśmiechnąłem się, kiwając w odpowiedzi.  
\- Mhm.  
\- No to zapraszam za tydzień… - spróbowałem raz jeszcze.  
Zastanawiał się chwilę, potem wzruszył ramionami i uznał zupełnie obojętnie:  
\- Pomyślę.  
\- Za tydzień będziemy rozmawiać o najciekawszym miejscu na świecie i…  
\- Wiem, słyszałem – odparł spokojnie.  
I to było moje pierwsze małe zwycięstwo. Mały krok dla człowieka, ale wielki dla mnie, mądrego mnie, który zapomniał oddać książki do biblioteki… i musiał wrócić do szkoły na drugi dzień. Drugim małym zwycięstwem był szeroki uśmiech, jakim powitano mnie w progu biblioteki.


	3. Only fools rush in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> głupcy i studenci, bądźmy szczerzy, studenci też się wszędzie spieszą i na coś (albo coś) wpadają.

Znacie te wszystkie średnio zabawne żarty, że mieszane uczucia ma się wtedy, gdy teściowa spadnie w przepaść waszym samochodem? Opowiem wam znacznie lepszą wersję, która dopadła mnie tydzień później.  
Smuga przyszedł na spotkanie. Ale nie przyszedł sam.  
Gdzie pointa żartu? Pointa miała na imię Teressa. Teressa Olinder i znała się całkiem dobrze na botanice, także tej egzotycznej. Mówiła ciekawie, barwnie i zabawnie.  
I to są właśnie mieszane uczucia, moi drodzy.  
Ucieszyłem się i to bardzo, gdy mój… no właśnie, mój kto? znajomy? kolega? człowiek, za którym polazłem na dach i do którego mówiłem po nazwisku, który miał mnie dość, ale którego chciałbym móc poznać bliżej? Gdy Smuga pojawił się w kolejną środę w sali. Nawet kiwnął mi głową, więc pozwoliłem sobie posłać mu uśmiech. Przecież na dobrą sprawę uśmiechałem się do wszystkich, więc nie róbmy z tego wielkiego halo.  
A potem odnotowałem, że brunetka w ciemnej bluzie dźga go w bok, by coś mu powiedzieć. Parsknął cicho, odpowiedział jej coś, z uśmiechem.  
I momentalnie zapomniałem, że miałem się uśmiechać do wszystkich. Dopiero głos pana Browna sprowadził mnie na ziemię.  
\- Myślę, że już możemy zacząć.  
Wściekłem się na siebie samego. Nie miałem żadnego upoważnienia ku temu, by kogoś tutaj lubić lub nie lubić. Nie znałem ich. Oni nie znali mnie. To byli zupełnie obcy ludzie…  
\- No dobrze, cześć wszystkim. Dziś jest nas więcej… - zawiesiłem głos, ale uznałem, że nie ma powodu, by tego nie robić, więc zagaiłem – Czy znacie się między sobą?  
Zdania były wyraźnie podzielone. Pokiwałem więc głową.  
\- Widzicie. Ja was nie znam zupełnie. Wy nie znacie mnie… - rozłożyłem ręce – Więc proponuję na początek… każdy niech się przedstawi i powie dwa zdania o sobie. Dobrze?  
Znów ambiwalentne odczucia. Smuga miał kamienną minę. Ha. No cóż. Teraz ja byłem tutaj mistrzem gry!  
\- To ja zacznę. Nazywam się Andrzej, możecie mówić Andrew… nie przeszkadza mi to – kilka uśmiechów – Lubię mapy i podróże, i stare filmy i muzykę, za to nie znoszę burzy i tłoków w autobusie – więcej uśmiechów, zamyśliłem się teatralnie – Opisałbym siebie jako stoika uzależnionego od bardzo słabej kawy. No i chyba tyle.  
Kilkoro osób tym ośmieliłem. Zaczęli po kolei wstawać i się przedstawiać. Nie ukrywam, najbardziej czekałem na tych dwoje w rogu sali. Ona odezwała się pierwsza.  
\- Nazywam się Teressa, przyjaciele mówią na mnie Tess. Uwielbiam deszcz i naukę o badylach. Chcę podróżować i nauczyć się latać szybowcem. Jestem tą osobą, która jak rano się zwleka na kawę, to Luci na dole mówi „o, cholera, wstała!”.  
Zacząłem się śmiać razem z innymi, powoli skinąłem głową.  
\- Miło cię poznać, Teresso – mój wzrok spoczął na ostatnim z nas.  
Szare oczy wyrażały tylko rezygnację.  
\- Jestem Smuga i nie lubię mówić o sobie.  
Ała. Szpila trafiła. Zepsuł mi grę integracyjną. Ale skinąłem powoli głową, wróciłem na swoje miejsce. Powstrzymał mnie znużony ale i rozbawiony głos Teressy:  
\- Nazywa się Smuga, nie lubi mówić o sobie i jest niebezpieczny, bo umie strzelać. Pogłaskałby każdego psa na ulicy i pamięta każde cholerne słowo z filmu czy piosenki.  
\- Tess, wiesz za co Brutus przeszedł do historii? – Smuga spiorunował ją spojrzeniem.  
\- Za opowiadanie starych dowcipów.  
I to było w nich najgorsze… że wyglądali na bliskich sobie i bardzo z tego powodu radych. No i Teressa naprawdę była sympatyczna. I to są mieszane uczucia…  
Drugie spotkanie małego kółka przebiegło dużo luźniej. Oni chyba po prostu musieli zobaczyć we mnie człowieka…  
Jedna tylko rzecz zepsuła mi pozytywne spojrzenie na to wszystko. Miałem nadzieję po spotkaniu spytać Smugę o orła, przy okazji nawiązując z nim jakąś rozmowę…  
Nie było okazji. Po za tym Teressa mogła przecież nie wiedzieć o orle i wtedy zepsułbym konspirację. Chociaż przecież z drugiej strony, skoro byli blisko… to pewnie wiedziała i…  
W każdym razie, stchórzyłem.  
Samego siebie utwierdzając w tym, że w kolejnym tygodniu się spytam, zmyłem się ze szkoły na zalaną lodowatym deszczem ulicę. Zostało kilka dni do zimy… na dodatek ja byłem najmniej zmotoryzowaną, znaną mi osobą. Ruszyłem przez zimny mrok w stronę akademika. Nie słyszałem kroków za sobą, dopóki nie przeszły w nerwowy bieg.  
Odruchowo zawarłem dłonie w kieszeniach płaszcza. No na mordobicie, odkąd tutaj mieszkałem, jeszcze nie trafiłem, ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz, tak?  
Zaniepokojony, nerwowy szept zabrzmiał za mną zupełnie nagle.  
\- Andrzej, znikaj stąd!  
To był pierwszy raz, gdy Smuga zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie, ale zostałem pociągnięty za ramię, by nie przystawać. Zimny, silny uścisk miażdżył mi bark, gdy Smuga ciągnął mnie obok siebie, wciąż przyspieszając kroku.  
\- Czy ty naprawdę nie masz którędy wracać do domu?! – wysyczał z wyrzutem.  
\- O co chodzi? – nie mogłem się powstrzymać.  
\- Zamknij się i idź, pochyl głowę…  
\- Powiedz mi!  
\- Panowie, nie wszyscy tutaj rozumieją szelest, okay?! – ofuknęła nas Teressa po angielsku, idąc szybko koło Smugi i chyba trzymając się go za rękę.  
\- Wybacz – zmitygował się, rezygnując z języka polskiego.  
\- Powiedz mi, o co tutaj chodzi!! – syknąłem z irytacją.  
\- Idź! – warknął na mnie wrogo.  
Chciałbym powiedzieć, że się zatrzymałem i w dojrzały, logiczny sposób zażądałem wyjaśnień. Ale nie zrobiłem tego. Skuliłem obręcz barkową i posłusznie przyspieszyłem, ponaglany ostrym spojrzeniem oczu koloru stali.  
Nagle Teressa zaklęła pod nosem, całkiem zrozumiale wymawiając sławetne polskie „rwa”. To też niezbicie dowodziło, że zadawała się ze Smugą od dłuższego czasu.  
Smuga syknął pod nosem.  
\- Idźcie!! Już!! – wydusił, popychając mnie do przodu za ramię.  
Teressy nie musiał, ona bez sekundy wahania wykonała polecenie. Musiała wyłapać, że ja się zawahałem… nagle uczepiła się mojego barku i – z zupełnie niepasującą do niej siłą – pociągnęła na przód.  
A Smuga się zatrzymał, jeszcze nim z mroku wokoło padł rozbawiony, suchy okrzyk:  
\- Witaj, żołnierzyku!  
Zatrzymałem się w bramie, gdzie uliczka wychodziła na oświetloną lampami aleję. Teressa coś mówiła, ale mówiąc krótko, po prostu ją zignorowałem.  
Odwróciłem się, z przerażeniem widząc, jak z mroku pod starymi budynkami wysuwają się cztery cienie. Jeden miał w dłoni pałkę. To z nim rozmawiał Smuga, stojąc pewnie, z opuszczonymi rękami.  
\- Cholera jasna – spojrzałem na Teressę – Co to jest, wojna gangów czy co?!  
\- Nie – pokręciła głową, zagryzała brutalnie wargi i wbijała palce w mój bark, tłumiąc krzyk – Nie… nic…  
\- No będą się bić… - widziałem wyraźnie, jak mierzą się spojrzeniem, jak czterej postawni goście krążą wokół stojącego sztywno w miejscu Smugi.  
\- Nie… nic… niech pan stoi i nic nie mówi…  
W ciemności błysnęło ostrze noża. Jeden z nich podszedł na tyle blisko Smugi, by trudno było odróżnić kontury ich sylwetek.  
\- Dosyć tego, wzywam policję – cholera jasna, dlaczego zawsze musi się coś zjebać, co?!  
\- Nie! – głos Teressy podniósł się na tyle, by jeden z czterech napastników zainteresował się nami.  
Smuga coś mówił. A potem dostał w twarz z rozmachem, na odlew. Nie oddał. Zgiął się lekko, powoli wyprostował. Dalej coś mówił. Gdy oberwał drugi raz, nie wytrzymałem.  
Wcisnąłem Teressie w dłoń odblokowany telefon.  
\- Dzwoń do „Tadek” i powiedz mu, że jest bójka! Już!  
Nie dałem jej czasu na pytania.  
\- Panowie mają jakąś sprawę?! – zawołałem, podchodząc ku nim, z dłońmi w kieszeni płaszcza.  
\- Kretynie, kazałem ci uciekać – Smuga warknął do mnie przez ramię po polsku.  
Podszedłem do niego, odwróciłem się plecami do jego pleców, przesunąłem spojrzeniem po obdartych, nalanych twarzach. Uniosłem pytająco brwi.  
\- Policja jest w drodze na miejsce – zmierzyłem ich po kolei wzrokiem, dwóch było pijanych jak bele – Pan schowa ten nóż, bo za to są trzy lata. Bez zawiasów.  
Zimny gniew zamienia ludzkie twarze w okrutne, niemal zwierzęce maski. Tak stało się i z twarzą tego człowieka z pałką… ale popełnił jeden wielki błąd… wziął zamach.  
\- Twoi z przodu, moi ci!! – krzyknąłem, wybijając się do przodu. Ostrze przecięło powietrze nad moją głową. Wbiłem obie dłonie z całym impetem w zupełnie odsłonięty splot słoneczny. Cios w piszczel. Krzyk bólu.  
Obrzydliwy chrzęst łamanej kości rozległ się za moimi plecami. Smuga uskoczył od ciosu pałką, złapał uzbrojone ramię wroga i wyłamał je do tyłu w dźwigni.  
Głuchy przegłos uderzenia ciała o beton.  
W sumie, dla towarzystwa, mój przeciwnik też wylądował na ziemi, brutalnie pozbawiony równowagi. Mimo to zwijający się z bólu typ wciąż nie wypuścił noża.  
Dostałem w łeb od tego drugiego, zajęty unieruchamianiem uzbrojonej ręki. Za sobą słyszałem szarpaninę.  
Cholera jasna, dosyć tego dobrego!  
Przerzuciłem nad sobą w duszeniu napastnika, wykręcając mu kark. Namacałem w kieszeni długopis z obłą zatyczką.  
\- NIE RUSZ SIĘ, BO STRZELAM!!  
Człowiek szarpiący się pod moimi butami, usiłujący wziąć zamach nożem, nagle znieruchomiał. Przytknięty do tyłu czaszki, lodowaty przedmiot bardzo szybko pomógł mu stracić odwagę.  
\- Rzuć nóż!!  
Metaliczny brzdęk.  
Smuga wydobył dłonie spod trzymania, w którym unieruchomił go na chwilę przeciwnik i chwilowo przywalił z całej siły głową tamtego o chodnik. Docisnął butem drugiego za kark do ziemi.  
\- Na twarz!! – poleciłem groźnie – Ręce na kark!! Ty też!!  
Odsunąłem się odrobinę, ale tak, by nie widzieli wciąż moich rąk. Smuga za to spojrzał na mnie, otarł wierzchem dłoni krew z rozwalonego łuku brwiowego i uważniej przyjrzał się moim rękom.  
\- Nic nie mów – warknąłem po polsku, gdy jego oczy rozszerzył szok pomieszany z rozbawieniem.  
Pokręcił głową powoli.  
\- Nienawidzę cię – uznał cicho.  
\- Nie ma za co, naprawdę! – prychnąłem w odpowiedzi.  
\- Kazałem ci uciekać… - przypomniał sucho.  
\- Nie dowodzisz mną…  
\- I właśnie dlatego mnie wkurzasz – uznał odkrywczo.  
\- Panowie, kurwa, nikt was nie rozumie!! – Teressa podeszła do nas powoli, wciąż oszołomiona tym, co zaszło. A potem jej wzrok padł na zabójczą broń w moich rękach. Uniosła wysoko brwi.  
\- Nic nie mów – Smuga pokręcił głową.  
Zdruzgotane spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.  
\- Janek, potrzebujesz normalnych przyjaciół, okay?  
\- My się nie przyjaźnimy – odparł sucho Smuga.  
\- No cóż… - Teressa zerknęła na plamy krwi po bójce i unieruchomionych pod nami ludzi – Myślę, że to mógłby być całkiem fajny początek przyjaźni.  
Nie zdążyłem się wypowiedzieć, a Smuga nie zdążył – w domyśle – zaprotestować tak pochopnym osądom.  
Bo oto od strony alei z mroku rozległ się ryk silnika motocyklowego. Tadek wypadł pełnym pędem z ciemności, okrążając nas i groźnie krzycząc:  
\- Niespodzianka, skurwysyny!!  
Tak. Myślę, że obaj i ja, i pan Smuga, potrzebowaliśmy normalnych przyjaciół!

****

Zostaliśmy zmuszeni zabrać ich ze sobą do akademika, bo Smuga miał paskudnie rozwalony bok twarzy. Nowicki od razu zadecydował, że mam zabrać go do nas, a on i Teressa poczekają na wezwaną już przez niego policję. No się zrobiła gruba sprawa…  
Syczący pod nosem, że nic mu nie jest, Smuga dał się przekonać dopiero Teressie, że ma iść ze mną.  
Z cholernie niezadowoloną miną siedział na posadzce w łazience, gdy ja usiłowałem domorosłymi sposobami zatamować krwawienie i oczyścić ranę.  
\- Gdy przyjedzie radiowóz, pojedziesz na szycie do szpitala – uznałem, usuwając z rany żwir i błoto.  
\- Nigdzie nie jadę – prychnął – Nic mi nie jest, polej to wódką czy czymś i spadam do siebie.  
\- Poczekaj… - powstrzymałem go łagodnym ruchem – Daj mi to umyć. Nie wyrywaj mi się, bo to przeszkadza, okay?  
Łypnął na mnie spode łba. A potem westchnął ciężko i uznał:  
\- Dobra, profesorku – posłusznie znieruchomiał, pozwalając mi odkażać ranę i zmywać krew.  
W łazience zapadła cisza. W końcu odezwałem się cicho, zerkając na jego oczy:  
\- To przed nimi kazałeś mi wtedy uciec, tak? Oni podbili ci wtedy oko, z nikim się nie biłeś w szkole.  
\- Sherlock.  
\- Dlaczego nie zgłosiliście tego nikomu?  
\- Nie zrozumiesz.  
\- Przecież to nie był rozbój… oni was szantażują czymś? – pytałem, niezrażony chłodem w jego głosie.  
Westchnął z irytacją.  
\- Nie zrozumiesz, jasne?  
\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? – odsunąłem się na tyle, by na niego spojrzeć. Na chwilę nasze oczy się spotkały. Spojrzenie Smugi było przenikliwe, ale już nie aż tak wrogie. Powoli zsunęło się nieco w dół z moich oczu.  
Nie zrozumiałem… uniosłem lekko brwi.  
\- Rozbili ci nos – poinformował mnie cicho – Umyj to i przyłóż coś zimnego, ja sobie umyję głowę do końca, spoko.  
Odruchowo dotknąłem nosa i ust. Dopiero teraz dotarł do mnie ból. Ale machnąłem lekko ręką.  
\- Zaraz, najpierw ty. Nic tutaj nie widać, na tym lustrze nawet Krwawej Mary byś nie wywołał, więc jak sam sobie opatrzysz. Pokaż i się nie kręć.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo, ale szczerze. Powolutku skinął mi głową, gdy dokończyłem opatrunek.  
\- Andrzeju.  
\- Mhm? – oderwałem się od mycia dłoni z jego krwi, brudząc brzeg umywalki.  
\- Dziękuję, że po mnie wróciłeś.  
Uśmiechnąłem się, na ile mogłem z obitym dołem twarzy.  
\- Nie ma problemu.  
\- I ten numer z długopisem… - zaśmiał się lekko, pokręcił ostrożnie głową – Skąd ci to w ogóle…  
\- Oglądałeś może film „Szatan z siódmej klasy” i…  
\- A no tak. Miłośnik starego kina – uśmiechnął się nagle lekko.  
Zapamiętał! Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej, zapominając o bólu.  
\- A ty pamiętasz słowa piosenek i dialogi filmowe, tak?  
\- Mam dobrą pamięć skojarzeniową – wzruszył ramionami – Tess po prostu lubi mi dogryzać.  
\- A tak… zauważyłem.  
Wróciliśmy go Teressy… super.  
\- No nic – poczekał, aż zmyłem krew z twarzy – Ja będę naprawdę spadał, bo mnie potem do bursy nie wpuszczą i będzie słabo…  
\- Rozumiem, podrzucić cię, czy…  
\- Na wrotkach? – zaśmiał się, unosząc brwi – Bez obaw, profesorku, bursa jest osiedle dalej, damy radę.  
O, dobrze wiedzieć więcej o jego istnieniu, tak przy okazji.  
Westchnąłem teatralnie, przewracając oczami.  
\- Czy istnieje szansa, że uda mi się ciebie doprosić, byś przestał tytułować mnie „profesorkiem”?  
Smuga zawahał się na moment, potem pokręcił radośnie głową.  
\- Wątpię – uznał bez krzty skruchy – Spodobało mi się to.  
Zdałem sobie sprawę, że uśmiecham się do niego jak głupi. Mogłem mieć tylko cholerną nadzieję, że on tego nie zauważył. Wycofał się na schody, uniósł dłoń do czoła w żartobliwym pół-salucie.  
\- Jesteś ciekawym człowiekiem, profesorku. Do zobaczenia za tydzień. Nie bij nikogo beze mnie…  
\- Do zobaczenia.  
Dopiero, gdy zniknął zdałem sobie sprawę, że zmarnowałem okazję na spytanie o orła. Z irytacją na swoje własne, ślamazarne podejście do sprawy, wróciłem do pokoju, by przyłożyć sobie lodowatą płytę szpinaku z zamrażalnika w formie okładu na moją obitą facjatę.  
Tadek wrócił cicho pogwizdując. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na mój widok, niemal z radością uznał:  
\- Ale będziesz miał mordę jutro fioletową!  
Niewyraźnie kazałem mu spadać na drzewo. Rzucił się na wznak na swoje łóżko, patrząc na mnie z ani odrobinę nieskrywanym zaciekawieniem. Uniosłem wyczekująco brwi.  
\- No opowiesz mi, skąd się znacie, czy nie łaska?  
\- Mówiłem, korepetycje – rzuciłem spod okładu.  
\- Mhm – Nowicki uśmiechnął się szeroko i nic już nie powiedział.

****

Trzy dni później wbił się w mój grafik uczenia się na chama, odsuwając na bok segregator z notatkami. Podał mi małą, białą karteczkę z rzędem cyfr.  
\- Co ci trzeba? – spytałem, odrywając się od pisania i przeciągając ścierpnięte ramiona aż do szczęku w stawach.  
\- Och, mi nic, to dla ciebie.  
\- Co to jest? – spojrzałem na kartkę podejrzliwie.  
Za długo znałem Tadka, by ufać jakiemuś papierkowi od niego.  
Ten wyszczerzył się tryumfalnie i wyjaśnił mi tonem ogłaszania, że Nobla w dziedzinie wkurzania ludzi otrzyma szanowny pan Tadeusz Nowicki:  
\- Jego numer.  
\- Kogo?  
\- Smugi.  
\- Co?  
\- No napisz do niego – wyjaśnił mi, tonem tłumaczenia idiocie, dlaczego jest idiotą albo małemu dziecku, czemu odgrzewanie kakao zmieszanego z napojem gazowanym i lodami w mikrofali było złym pomysłem.  
\- Ale… - z przerażeniem spojrzałem na cyfry, potem na niego – Tadku, co do cholery?!  
Tadek westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- No nie umiesz w bajerę. Bardzo nie umiesz. No to ci załatwiłem numer. Nie ma za co.  
\- Tadku… błagam, powiedz, że to żart.  
\- To nie żart.  
\- Skąd masz cholera ten numer?!  
\- Poprosiłem grzecznie.  
\- Poprosiłeś Smugę o jego numer telefonu?!  
\- Nie, Teressę – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.  
Załamałem się. Po prostu mi cholera mowę odjęło na chwilę.  
\- Poprosiłeś jego dziewczynę, by dała ci jego numer dla mnie? – wydusiłem bardzo powoli.  
\- Nie są razem – Tadek spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem – Ona mówi do niego „bracie”. No i dla jasności spytałem ją o to w pierwszej kolejności.  
\- Tadek, do cholery jasnej!! Nie możesz…  
\- Nie mogę co?  
\- Nie możesz tak po prostu pytać ludzi, czy są razem!!  
\- Czemu? – Nowicki uniósł brwi – Przecież wiem, że też się nad tym głowiłeś, brachu. Nie jestem ślepy. Podszedłem, spytałem, pogadałem. Nagadałem jej co nieco o tobie, żeby się nie bała o Janka. No i masz numer.  
\- Ciebie chyba pojebało! – jęknąłem z rozpaczą – Naprawdę! Jeśli myślisz, że ja do niego napiszę, to ci chyba odbiło!!  
\- Przecież on ci się podoba – zauważył bezczelnie Tadek.  
\- Że co?! W-wcale… wcale nie!!  
Nowicki uniósł obie dłonie w polubowny sposób.  
\- Okay, nie to nie, ja ciebie uświadamiał nie będę. Tutaj masz numer, nie chcesz, nie korzystaj z tego, twój problem. Idę podgrzać pierogi.  
Tadek uwielbiał pierogi, tak przy okazji. Ale jeszcze bardziej uwielbiał mnie wkurzać!  
Wrzuciłem cholerną karteczkę na samo dno torby. Nie ma mowy, bym zrobił z niej użytek, no chyba kogoś tutaj powaliło do reszty!!  
Przez resztę dnia nie nauczyłem się ani jednego słowa z notatek. Czułem się jak kretyn, jednocześnie rozdzierany poczuciem pewności, że po prostu pewnych rzeczy się NIE robi.  
Zmęczony tym wszystkim jak maratonem w pełnym słońcu, olałem nawet pytania Tadka, gdy zapadał wieczór. Tadek nie lubił być olewany… powinienem był się już tego nauczyć. Tak więc, mea culpa, za to co później nastąpiło, mea maxima culpa.  
Na wpół już śpiąc, zerknąłem na telefon, gdy wróciłem spod prysznica. Schowałem się pod koc, jakby to mogło uchronić mnie od zła otaczającego świata, konieczności wstania na drugi dzień i…

_"Masz jedną nową wiadomość"_

Otworzyłem chat. Przez chwilę nie rozumiałem za cholerę, gapiłem się w literki, jakby były jakimś czarnoksięskim zaklęciem.

_Od: J. Smuga_

_\- Cześć, wszystko w porządku, serio, to miłe, że pytasz, ale nic mi nie jest. A jak z twoją obitą twarzą?_

Przewinąłem ku górze.  
Na wiadomość, której jako żywo na pewno nie wysyłałem.

_„Cześć, tutaj Andrzej :) Jak się czujesz, jak głowa? Teressa dała mi Twój numer, więc będę Cię nękać…”_

\- TADEK!! Ja cię zamorduję!! – zerwałem się z krzykiem na równe nogi.  
Nowicki śmiał się pod nosem znad swojej – bodajże już piątej – porcji pierogów ruskich.  
\- Oj, brachu, jak masz datę urodzenia za hasło na telefonie, nie spodziewaj się cudu – poinformował mnie z uśmiechem.  
No ręce mi opadły!! Pierogożerca cholerny!  
Nie było ani miligrama skruchy w jego tonie, gdy rzucił zadowolony:  
\- Pozdrów go ode mnie. I wypadałoby odpisać, nie sądzisz?  
Nie mam siły… dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój…


	4. But I can't help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...to dołujące acz prawdziwe. I can't help...   
> I już. Chcę to w ewentualnej biografii.

Odpisałem. Skoro już i tak mnie wrobiono… czy jest możliwość jeszcze większego rozwalenia całej sytuacji? No wątpię.

_\- Mi nic nie jest wielkiego, już nawet zeszła opuchlizna, zęby całe._

_> To dobrze. Mógłbyś mieć problem tak wiele gadać bez nich._

Czy właśnie nazwano mnie gadatliwym? Nie zdążyłem się zastanowić i ułożyć odpowiedniej wiadomości, by wybadać, czy było to takie bardziej negatywny czy pozytywny wniosek z obserwacji.  
Dostałem kolejną wiadomość.  
  
_> :)_

Ha. Przepraszam, odruchowo parsknąłem. Mhm, czyli nie tylko ja próbowałem prowadzić tę rozmowę w poprawny, błyskotliwy i jednocześnie jak najmniej niezręczny sposób. Okay, zanotowane.

_\- Hah, coś bym wymyślił w takim wypadku. Ale spoko, nawijam dalej bez problemów. Jak oko?_

_> Już pytałeś… okay. Serio. _  
_> Goi się okay._  
_> Dzięki._

Cholera jasna, przecież on się plątał bardziej ode mnie. Ewidentnie usiłował nie być opryskliwy. No nie powiem, wyglądało to całkiem zabawnie.

_\- Cieszy mnie to._  
_\- BTW, zapomniałem spytać…_

_> Tak?_

_\- Jak ma się Vapaus? Ogarnąłeś dostęp do dachu?_

_> Załatwiłem dyżur w bibliotece. Dzięki za pomysł. Wypuszczam go w poniedziałek. Tess ogarnie aferę, która odwróci uwagę stróża._

_\- O. Cieszę się :)_

No nie powiem, poczułem się doceniony. Czyli jednak słuchał co mówiłem i nawet wziął to pod uwagę, gdy potem planował kolejny średnio legalny numer.   
\- Szczerzysz się do telefonu – porozumiewawczy szept zakłócił ciszę w pokoju.  
\- Idź spać, Tadek.   
\- Nie mogę, budzę się za każdym razem, jak na twoją gębę zerknę.  
\- To zamknij oczy…  
\- Zapomnij. Upajam się swym zwycięstwem – Tadek brzmiał tak dumnie, że odruchowo zerknąłem na niego.   
Uniosłem sceptycznie brwi, by jakoś zniechęcić go do dalszego gadania. Ale Tadek był niepoprawny.  
\- Powinienem pobierać opłaty za chwile, gdy kłócisz się ze mną, a potem i tak robisz po mojemu, z zyskiem dla ciebie – zawyrokował, raz jeszcze uświadamiając świat, że to jego nieskromna osoba ponosi odpowiedzialność za moje uśmiechanie się do telefonu.  
\- Musiałbym sprzedać nerkę, żeby cię spłacić.  
\- Dwie.  
Przyjaźnię się z draniem.  
\- Idź spać, dobra? – uciąłem dyskusję.  
\- Oglądam sobie telenowelę…  
\- Tadku, jak cię lubię…  
\- Dobra, dobra – zaśmiał się, chowając pod kołdrę, z której dobiegł mnie jeszcze raz jego przeszczęśliwy, zajarany głos – Muszę wymyślić wam jakiś shipname.  
\- Dobranoc, Tadeuszu!!  
Czasami autentycznie miałem nieodpartą chęć rzucić w niego czymś, gdy tak sobie w najlepsze się ze mnie nabijał. Czasami nie opanowywałem jej i Tadek obrywał poduszką albo czymś innym. Ale nigdy nie udało mi się w ten sposób przerwać jego śmiechu… drań jeden.  
  
I tak właśnie do mojej małej matni, w którą się wplątałem, doszło jeszcze wymienianie SMS – ów ze Smugą. I niech mnie cholera, skłamałbym mówiąc, że ja też nie podzielałem entuzjazmu Tadka…

Napisałem do niego w poniedziałek, jadąc na uczelnię. Tym razem dwukrotnie upewniłem się, że wziąłem dokumenty… bardzo proszę darować sobie komentarze.   
SMS do niego też pisałem dwa razy. Za pierwszym bowiem zadziałał odruchowy, jakże subtelny i pełen wyczucia tryb „jak zacząć rozmowę, będąc facetem” i wyklepałem na telefonie „ _Cześć, co tam?_ ”, ale na całe szczęście opamiętałem się i zmieniłem na:

_\- Cześć. Pozdrów ode mnie Vapausa._

Zapewne wyglądałem jak młodociany przestępca internetowy, gdy tak nerwowo zerkałem na zgaszony ekran, stojąc w tramwaju. Albo jak studenciak, dorabiający sobie usuwaniem niekorzystnych ludzi i czekający na zlecenie. Hm… oglądam za dużo filmów akcji. To wina Tadka, ja osobiście wolę bardziej…  
Mój wewnętrzny monolog urwał się od razu, ledwie telefon zadrżał mi w dłoni.

_> Nowy numer, kto to?_

Co do cholery?!   
Aż tak upierdliwy byłem, że zmienił numer i…? Jasna cholera, no mówiłem, że to zły pomysł! Mówiłem, prosiłem, Tadek jak zwykle swoje i teraz zamiast nawiązać z kimś kontakt, wyszedłem na jakiegoś popaprańca i…  
Drugie drżenie.

_> :)_  
_> Żartowałem, nie panikuj, profesorku. _

Ugh!! Smuga, ja wiele rozumiem, ale czasami mógłbyś sobie darować! Uspokoiłem się, wizja procesu za nękanie wiadomościami dzieciaka ze szkoły średniej odeszła w zapomnienie.

_\- No dzięki… żeś mi podniósł ciśnienie lepiej od kawy._

Co. Nie! Nie napisałem tak, prawda? Mój dobry, cholernie wyrozumiały Boże, no bez jaj!! Nie rzuciłem czegoś tak dennie dziwnego już na wstępie… proszę, reset sceny, od nowa, cięcie!! 

_> Do usług! _  
_> Już jedziesz na uczelnię?_

Dzięki ci, Panie, nie zrozumiał tego źle!

_\- Tak, rzuca mną na zakrętach, telepię się w stronę uczelni._  
_\- A Ty? Już w szkole?_

_> Próbuję zaspać na matmę…_

_\- Ejjj! Bez takich, pakuj się i do szkoły!_

_> Cudownie, ty też mnie adoptowałeś... Przekażę Teressie, że możecie się podzielić obowiązkami niańczenia mnie._

Um. Ta. Brawo ja. Zostałem ojcem, jadąc na uczelnię. Cudownie. 

_\- Hah, no nie ma problemu :)_

_> Wybacz, ale ja będę leciał, skoro muszę iść do szkoły… trzymaj się i spróbuj (tym razem) niczego nie zapomnieć._

Szyderca.

_\- No dzięki, dzięki, zapamiętam to sobie. Ty też się trzymaj, miłego dnia!_

Jak bardzo sztywno wypadłem…? W skali ocen dałem sobie mocne cztery. Na zachętę.

*****  
  
\- E… stary, wszystko w porządku?  
Wygiąłem głowę w tył, by zezując, zerknąć na stojącego w progu pokoju Tadka. Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc szczery niepokój na jego twarzy.  
\- Oczywiście. Po czym wnosisz, że mogłoby nie być w porządku?  
Tadek położył na ziemi siatkę – zapewne z substratami naszego obiadu na dzień kolejny – i uniósł brwi.  
\- No nie wiem, po tym, że leżysz na podłodze ze słuchawkami, jedząc jakieś paskudztwo z paczki?  
\- Orzeszki – poprawiłem go, urażony w imieniu wspominanych. Ale z ziemi nie wstałem. Dobrze mi na niej było. Wyłączyłem muzykę, bo Tadek gapił się na mnie nieprzerwanie.  
\- No mówię, paskudztwo.   
\- Orzechy są zakorzenione w kulturze i były zdatne do spożycia już w czasach…  
\- Andrzeju, może i tak, ale nie orzeszki z supermarketu, tak?  
\- Nie samymi pierogami żyje człowiek – orzekłem filozoficznie, w dalszym ciągu chrupiąc główny punkt naszej rozmowy.  
\- A na podłodze czemu leżysz?  
\- Dostosowałem się do mojego poziomu wiedzy z kultur starożytnych cywilizacji i polubiłem to miejsce.   
Zdrowo poruszone moim nieracjonalnym gadaniem oblicze Nowickiego zawisło nade mną. Tadek uniósł wysoko brwi.   
\- Po co ci to na geografii?  
\- To mimo wszystko część dziejów, tak? Wiedza o ludach, zamieszkujących ziemię i…  
\- Szkolisz się na to kółko na jutro? – przerwał mi nagle.  
Pokiwałem głową bez większych emocji.  
\- To też. Przy okazji.   
\- Przy okazji? – zaśmiał się krótko Tadek – Weź sobie to wpisz jako pracę dyplomową, albo idź od razu na nauczyciela. Przecież środowe „gadanie z dzieciakami” – wykonał cudzysłów palcami – stało się punktem głównym naszego tygodnia!  
\- Wcale nie.  
\- Czyżby?  
By uniknąć tej pasjonującej rozmowy, wstałem z ziemi. Tadek uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, jakby coś odnotowywał. A tak. Szybko domyśliłem się co… zerknął na telefon, który dotąd leżał obok mnie na podłodze, a teraz rzuciłem go na łóżko.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że twój poziom wiedzy o antycznych czasach jest niezadowalający? – spytał, po kolei wyjmując z siatki zakupy.  
\- Dotarła do mnie ta wiedza.  
\- Mhm.  
\- Tak po prostu.  
\- Mhm.  
\- No co? – nie wytrzymałem oczywiście, zawsze prędzej czy później to ja kończyłem rozmowy tego typu, irytując się i tym samym podkładając cudownie pod ciosy Tadka.  
\- No nic, nic… - uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Zostałeś pokonany w jakimś quizie, tak? Czy musiał ci wytłumaczyć o czym mówi, czy jak?  
Cóż za niewymownie mądry człowiek. Irytująco mądry.  
Zbyłem tę kwestię prychnięciem, ale długo nie udało mi się siedzieć cicho. Nie moja wina, jasne? Jak o czymś myślę, to o tym mówię i już.  
\- To pierwsze.  
\- Świry – Nowicki zastygł z butelką mleka w dłoni, by posłać mi pobłażliwie zdumione spojrzenie – Zamiast w „dwadzieścia pytań” gracie w quizy wiedzy? Och, Andrzeju, co z takimi ludźmi jak ty jest nie tak?   
\- Za szybko się angażujemy?  
\- Po za tym. Po za irytującym spieszeniem się ze wszystkim, jednocześnie nie mając śmiałości na cokolwiek.   
\- Hm. Lubimy orzeszki?  
\- To też.  
Udałem, że się namyślam.  
\- Zamiast wziąć się do roboty, leżymy na ziemi, słuchając Queenu, bo nam nie starcza tupetu na cokolwiek więcej?  
\- O to, to! – Tadek był chyba dumny z mojej autodiagnozy, pokiwał głową z namaszczeniem.  
Czasami zapominam, czemu nadal go słucham…  
Nieważne. By zająć się czymkolwiek, zmusiłem znów obolały od nauki mózg do wysiłku i zająłem się notatkami. Ugh. Cierpieniu, twe imię „studia”.  
Nawet udało mi się na chwilę zapomnieć, że był wtorkowy wieczór… zatonąłem w bazgrołach z wykładów – kilka rysunków na marginesach było całkiem udanych – przejrzałem skrypt, dwa podręczniki, a potem Tadek wygonił mnie do spania, bo mu szeleściłem kartkami.  
Wrażliwiec jeden. Jak nie moje szczerzenie do telefonu, to mu nauka przeszkadza. Ale nie kłóciłem się…  
Zerknąłem jeszcze tylko na telefon, kładąc się spać.

_> Nie przejmuj się, siedzę w tym od kilku lat. Byłbym załamany, gdybyś wygrał : )_

_\- Łatwo ci mówić, nie ty miałeś 3 punkty na 50._

_> :D_

Hah, przynajmniej komuś poprawiłem humor swoim brakiem wiedzy. Zabawne, do czego się człowiek czasami przydaje…

_> Jutro możesz się zemścić, wiesz, że leżę z geologią._

_\- Ty mi nie podsuwaj pomysłów :)_  
_\- Ale geologia to nie jest zły pomysł, wiele osób ma z nią problem… może wrzucę to jutro jako dyskusję na forum._

_> No i po co ja ci podpowiadałem…_

_\- Dziękuję :)_

_> Spadaj._  
_> :)_

Naprawdę fascynujące było, jak bardzo sprzeczny sam z sobą był ten człowiek. A dodawanie uśmiechniętej minki, by upewnić mnie, że tamta wiadomość nie miała być wredna, było moim zdaniem całkiem miłym… (żeby nie używać słowa „uroczym”)… gestem.  
\- Znowu uśmiechasz się do telefonu.  
\- Przeraża mnie, że patrzysz się na mnie, śpiąc – posłałem mu zirytowane spojrzenie.   
A potem przestałem się szczerzyć. Tadek też nie próbował spać, pisał z kimś w najlepsze i teraz tylko posłał mi rozbawione spojrzenie.  
Poważnie… czemu zawsze miałem wrażenie, że on wie o mnie wszystko, gdy na mnie patrzył? Przerażające to było, okay?

**** 

Nie przyszedł.  
Pół dnia siedziałem jak na rozżarzonych węglach, zerkałem co chwilę na godzinę i nie mam pojęcia, co działo się wokół mnie. Przybyłem do szkoły godzinę przed czasem. Zajrzałem do biblioteki i z całą moją wrodzoną niezręcznością musiałem uwolnić się od anegdotek opowiadanych przez wiekową panią za ladą. Ta, super.  
Nie przyszedł.  
Po prostu go nie było. Ani jego, ani Teressy.  
I choć powinienem to po prostu zignorować, uznać, że coś im najzwyczajniej w świecie mogło wypaść, to ja po prostu nie umiałem. Jak idiota przesiedziałem pół godziny po czasie w szkole, wygonił mnie w końcu stróż.  
Z niewyjaśnionym, absurdalnym poczuciem zawodu, powlokłem się z powrotem, przebiegając tylko fragment drogi, gdzie tydzień wcześniej rozegrała się bójka.  
Tadek miał cholerną rację, zbyt szybko przywiązywałem się do ludzi. W połączeniu z tym, że pierwsze kroki to umiałem zrobić jedynie w pisaniu pracy dwa lata przed terminem, a nie w jakiejkolwiek relacji, tworzyło to mieszankę wybuchową zwaną Andrzejem. No cóż.   
Początkowo miałem ambitny plan do niego napisać… Ale zaraz potem dotarło do mnie, że co jak co, ale pytać o życie prywatne nie mam prawa. Nie moja sprawa.  
Cztery dni, osiem kaw i dwadzieścia dwa kłamstwa do Tadka, że wcale się niczym nie martwię, później, dostałem prosto w łeb od losu.

_„Masz jedną nową wiadomość.”_

_> Cześć. Przepraszam, że nie przyszliśmy. Wiem, że to słabo brzmi jako wytłumaczenie, ale to naprawdę długa historia… będziemy na następnych. S._

Długo gapiłem się w telefon, nie mając pojęcia, co właściwie wypada odpisać. Powszechnie wiadomo, że zwrot „to długa historia”, oznacza brak chęci do jej zdradzania. Wiem, bo sam tak robię i robiłem. No ale…

_\- Cześć, spoko, nic się nie dzieje, rozumiem to. Do zobaczenia zatem w środę._

_> Dzięki._  
_> Wzajemnie._

Nazwijcie mnie przewrażliwionym, ale naprawdę cholera wydało mi się niesamowicie drętwym, to jak pisał. 

_\- Nie chcę być namolny, nie dopytuję się. Nie mam prawa. Ale… wszystko w porządku?_

_> Nie do końca, ale jakoś się to ogarnie…_  
_> Dziękuję, że pytasz. A u ciebie?_

_\- U mnie okay._  
_\- A mogę spytać, co się dzieje?_

_> Cóż, spytać możesz :)_  
_> Ale ja nie bardzo mogę odpowiedzieć…_  
_> Nie zrozum mnie źle…_  
_> Po prostu ledwo się znamy, tak? _  
_> Okay, polazłeś za mną na dach i nie wydałeś mnie władzom szkolnym, no i razem pobiliśmy cztery osoby… to naprawdę zapowiada się ciekawie. Ale nie mogę ci jeszcze szczerze na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Przepraszam._

Na moment mnie zatkało. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś tak skryty i małomówny mógłby tak dużo napisać. I naprawdę, cholera, naprawdę czułem, że pisze to szczerze…  
Olałem powtórkę z geopolityki. Moje przepracowane szare komórki musiały się teraz skupić na niezrobieniu z siebie głupka. 

_\- Nie przepraszaj, masz rację._  
_\- Trochę też tak dziwnie wyskoczyłem z pytaniami._  
_\- Ale tak po prawdzie, to trochę się martwiłem, że was nie ma, skoro ostatni raz, gdy się widzieliśmy ktoś groził ci nożem…_

_> A…no tak._  
_> Spoko, złego diabli nie biorą, profesorku._

Po raz pierwszy się szczerze uśmiechnąłem, gdy otrzymałem ten tytuł. Nasza konwersacja od razu stała się luźniejsza… 

_\- Wracając… to prawda, że się nie znamy i w sumie to czemu miałbyś mi mówić o sobie._  
_\- Ale gdybyś chciał, mógłbym dać się poznać._

_> Lubisz słabą kawę i stare filmy i muzykę, to już wiem._

_\- Dziękuję za pamięć :D_  
_\- Ja za to wiem, że umiesz strzelać._  
_\- Przynajmniej tak słyszałem. To prawda?_

_> Coś tam sobie strzelam czasami, tak. Głównie to karabinek sportowy, ale też wziąłem się za pistolet. _

_\- Wow. No nieźle. Czyli jesteś tym groźnym, okay._

_> :) _  
_> A ty umiesz strzelać?_

_\- Tylko na testach zamkniętych ;)_

_> Ta buźka jest przerażająca…_

_\- ;)))))))_

_> Bardzo to dojrzałe…_

_\- Nie jestem dojrzały, jestem niewyspany i uczę się tabelek…_

_> A ja wzorów na sprawdzian._  
_> Super…_  
_> Ciekawi mnie, jak to jest, że ktoś kiedyś wymyślił coś takiego jak program nauczania, a inni go nie zabili… _

_\- Hahahha_  
_\- Nie, czekaj. Coś w tym jest._

_> :)_

_\- Wracając do strzelania…_  
_\- Jest tu jakaś strzelnica tak w ogóle?_

_> Jest klub sportowy, w skład którego wchodzi klub strzelecki._

_\- O. Bajer._  
_\- Często chodzisz strzelać?_

_> Ostatnio coraz rzadziej tak w sumie._

_\- Hm. Ja nigdy w sumie nie byłem na strzelnicy. Jakbyś chciał się ze mnie pośmiać, mógłbym się zabrać z tobą…_

_> Trzymałeś kiedyś broń w dłoni?_

_\- Nie._  
_\- No, chyba, że liczy się długopis…_

_> Nie liczy się :D_

_\- :(_

_> Okay, to możemy się wybrać. Kiedy masz wolne popołudnie?_

I order za zaproponowanie najciekawszego miejsca na pierwsze spotkanie wędruje do….? Do mojej skromnej osoby, której „wyczyny” na strzelnicy pomińmy, by poziom tych zapisek nie wykroczył po za skalę żenady. Wystarczy, że kompromituję się w innych dziedzinach.   
Tak więc, na strzelnicy było obiektywnie tragicznie, ale zarazem fajnie. Smuga bezskutecznie usiłował mnie czegoś nauczyć, a sam strzelał jak zawodowiec. Próbował się ze mnie nie śmiać… wyrazy szacunku, że tak dobrze szło mu udawanie, że wcale go nie bawię.   
No cóż, przynajmniej się pośmialiśmy później, gdy usiłował bardzo dyplomatycznie – sofista jeden – pocieszyć mnie, że wcale nie było tak źle jak na pierwsze trzymanie broni w rękach. Uświadomiłem go jednak dość szybko, że dostrzegam pełnię tragizmu tego, co zaszło.   
Sporo wiedział o broni palnej, nawet nie musiałem go szczególnie ciągnąć za język, sam zaczął mi o tym opowiadać w drodze powrotnej. Nie dowiedziałem się, czemu nie było go w środę w szkole… ale za to dowiedziałem się, że umiem go rozbawić.  
Czy byłem z siebie dumny? Tak. Powiedziałbym nawet, że bardzo.  
Tamtego wieczora, idąc po murku – to był pomysł Smugi – nad bulwarami, słuchając o różnicach między Glockiem 17 a Glockiem 19, jedząc jakieś precle – bo budki z fish&chips nie udało nam się znaleźć – po raz pierwszy odniosłem wrażenie, że los się do mnie uśmiechnął. Może nawet cały wszechświat mi sprzyja – tak to szło, panie Coelho?  
\- Nie zanudzam cię? – siedzący na murku obok mnie, Smuga nagle urwał gadanie.  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie – uśmiechnąłem się od razu – W życiu bym nie sądził, że to może być tak ciekawe.  
Uniósł brwi, zawahał się.  
\- Ale przerwałbyś mi, gdybyś miał dość?  
\- Zacząłbym coś nucić, żeby ci przeszkadzać.  
Parsknął lekko, skinął głową.  
\- Zapamiętam.  
\- Ale na poważnie, nie, w żadnym wypadku nie nudzisz. Po za tym to ja zaproponowałem ten temat. Bardzo fajnie się ciebie słucha – z radością ujrzałem, jak nieśmiało się uśmiechnął na te słowa.  
\- Cieszę się – uznał.  
Na krótką chwilę zapadła cisza, nim rzucił z namysłem:  
\- Czyli pokazałem ci dziś, jak spędzam czas wolny… - zwrócił na mnie wzrok, zawiesił minimalnie głos, nim dokończył – Następnym razem twoja kolei.  
Będzie następny raz.  
Powtarzam: będzie następne spotkanie. Nie przeraziłem go, nie miał mnie dość, nie spieprzyłem całej sprawy!  
Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.  
\- Muszę wobec tego wymyślić coś ciekawego…   
\- Ciekawszego od twojego hobby? – krzywy uśmiech samym kątem ust już nie wydawał mi się ani odrobinę irytujący.  
\- No… jeśli lubisz ślęczeć nad mapami albo oglądać stare filmy w klubie filmowym, zaniżając średnią wieku, to…  
\- Nie ma problem, opcja numer dwa brzmi dobrze.  
Ciekawi mnie w sumie, czy wyłapał, jak bardzo się na te słowa ucieszyłem. Chyba tak, bo uśmiechnął się ponownie i uznał:  
\- Wybór filmu należy do ciebie.  
\- Sprawdzę repertuar i na ile pokryje się z naszymi wolnymi godzinami w grafiku, bo z tym może być problem…  
\- Ha, no dorosłe życie jest trudne.  
I ani trochę nie przypominał wtedy tego spiętego dzieciaka, który starał się odepchnąć od siebie cały świat. Całkiem swobodnie i jasno się uśmiechał… zapisałem sobie ten uśmiech na twardym dysku mojego mózgu.   
Nie znikał ani na chwilę, gdy wracaliśmy już po ciemku w kierunku mojego akademika i jego bursy. Dał się przekonać argumentem, że jestem starszy i z racji tego odprowadzę go pod drzwi.   
Pod drzwiami czekała Teressa, z uniesionymi brwiami i małym uśmiechem. Proszę o wybaczenie, ale przez moment wydała mi się tak uderzająco podoba do Tadka, że aż urwałem wypowiedź w pół zdania. Smuga zerknął na mnie, potem na Teressę.   
Uniósł dłoń w geście powitania.  
\- A ty co tutaj porabiasz o tej porze?  
\- A miałam sprawę do pana – rzuciła, podchodząc do nas – O której to się godzinie wraca?   
\- Zagadaliśmy się – Smuga uśmiechnął się bez większej skruchy.  
Teressa zerknęła na mnie szybko, jakby badawczo. Coś jej chyba przyszło do głowy… ale nic jednoznacznie nie powiedziała.

Za to już godzinę później dowiedziałem się mniej więcej, o czym rozmyślała. Dodano mnie do konwersacji grupowej na Whatsapp.  
Razem z Tadkiem, Smugą i właśnie Teressą.  
Z lekkim niepokojem czekałem na rozwój sytuacji, gapiąc się w telefon, dopóki na chacie nie pojawiła się pierwsza wiadomość.

**Teressa:**  
_\- Cześć wszystkim, jako, że znamy się mało, a chyba próbujemy poznać się lepiej, (co zważywszy tę piękną bójkę, której byłą świadkiem, jest jak najbardziej na miejscu i pochwalam to całą sobą), łatwiej chyba będzie nam się komunikować w ten sposób._  
_\- Co myślicie?_

Co myślałem? Cóż, nie mogłem się pozbyć wrażenia, że pani Teressa Olinder będąc „niby siostrą” Smugi, właśnie postanowiła wkroczyć na scenę, by wiedzieć o wszystkim w czasie aktualnym wszystkich wydarzeń.  
Nie zdążyłem się jednak namyślić nad tym, jak ująć to ładnie i dyplomatycznie, by nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń, gdy zadecydowano za nas.

**Tadek:**  
_\- Jak najbardziej jestem za!_  
_\- A nawet poszedłbym krok dalej!_

O nie.

**Tadek:**  
_\- Może spotkalibyśmy się gdzieś?_  
_\- Pizza np.?_  
_\- Bez urazy, ale choć wy się już mniej więcej znacie, ja was widziałem kilka minut, podczas akcji obijania czyichś gęb :)_

**Teressa:**  
_\- Otóż to! Pizza to świetny pomysł! Co reszta o tym myśli?_

**Smuga:**  
_\- Mam wrażenie, że decyzja już zapadła…_

**Ty:**  
_\- Zgadzam się z przedmówcą…_

I tak oto w przeciągu jednego dnia cała sprawa nabrała rozpędu. I choć wtedy jeszcze byłem tym bardziej przerażony, niż ucieszony, miałem już wkrótce uznać, że założenie tamtej konwersacji grupowej i wmieszanie się, a nawet integracja na pizzy, były najlepszym, co mogli zaproponować w tamtej chwili Tadek i Teressa. Od małej rzeczy zaczął się w ten sposób jeden z najwspanialszych lat mojego życia. 


	5. falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (jeszcze nie "in love", ale bezsprzecznie poleciałem wtedy z hukiem... czy na dno, czy nie, to jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem)

No dobrze. Chciałbym móc z perspektywy czasu ocenić, że wszystko, co wydarzyło się od czasu założenia konwersacji grupowej przez Teressę, działo się powolutku, własnym, odpowiednim tempem, z łagodnym preludium.   
Chciałbym móc tak powiedzieć. Ale tak _nie_ było.  
Nieważne, czy studiujesz pierwszy rok czy szósty, sesja zawsze przyjdzie znienacka. Nieważne, czy masz lat trzynaście, pięćdziesiąt, czy dwadzieścia dwa, jak masz stracić głowę, to ją cholera jasna stracisz i już!   
Poradnik życiowy Andrzeja Wilmowskiego. Bez autografu.   
Poważnie, gdy przywołuję te chwile po latach, jestem przerażony tym jak chaotycznie, szybko i jednocześnie wspaniale się to wszystko wydarzyło. Można by to jakoś naprawiać w fabule i teraz dodawać te dwa tygodnie dojrzałego podejścia do sprawy. Ale nie o to mi chodzi…  
Działo się to wszystko okropnie szybko i cudownie naturalnie zarazem. Tak więc też spróbuję to oddać. A kto sam nie stracił kiedyś głowy i rozsądku, niech pierwszy rzuci we mnie śnieżką… (to ma sens w kontekście, cierpliwości).

Jak już zauważył Smuga, dorosłe życie i próby zawiązania bliższych relacji były dość trudne, a jeszcze trudniej było je ze sobą jakoś w miarę sensownie połączyć.   
Tadek najczęściej siedział na uczelni od południa do późnego wieczora, czyli na pizzę mógł sobie iść, gdy ja siedziałem na wykładach, a Janek i Teressa mieli lekcje.   
Ja miałem grafik jednego kierunku podziurawiony jak ser szwajcarski, żeby móc dopasować do tego zajęcia na drugim kierunku. W najlepszej sytuacji byli Smuga i Teressa. Uznali nawet, że mogą iść sami i wypić nasze zdrowie, a pizzę podrzucić nam do akademika. Tadek zaprotestował na szczęście dość szybko, bym ja nie musiał tego robić.  
Został nam więc tylko weekend, kosztem nauki całej naszej czwórki. Tutaj zaś Smuga nie pałał wielkim entuzjazmem do tego pomysłu, ale Teressa obiecała w razie czego komuś tak pogrozić i cały temat, czemu komuś nie pasuje weekend, umarł od razu.  
A raczej my tak myśleliśmy…   
Bo choć adres wyznaczyła Teressa – najbardziej z nas wszystkich ogarnięta w planie miasta i jakości danych lokalów, co w sumie było nawet zabawne, bo mieszkając tam już drugi rok, jadłem na mieście może ze cztery razy dotąd – jedynym, który nie stawił się o czasie pod budynkiem był właśnie Smuga.   
I Teressa o tym już wiedziała. Była jednak przekonana, że dotrze za jakiś czas, a my możemy już siadać.  
Zdążyliśmy zjeść pizzę i wysłuchać kilkuset anegdot studencko-szkolnych, którymi Tadziu i Teressa wręcz się przerzucali (no akurat poczucie humoru mieli całkiem zbliżone, mój malutki pożar akademikowej kuchni cholernie się pannie Olinder spodobał), nim przyszedł Smuga. A raczej przybiegł, jakby go diabli gonili.   
Teressa od razu przestała przybliżać nam szczegóły wypchnięcia kogoś tam z okna stołówki, ze źle ukrywanym niepokojem spojrzała na przybyłego.  
Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym tego niepokoju nie podzielał.  
Wyglądał jakby ktoś go gonił. Widząc odruchowe wstawanie od stołu, pokręcił głową, unosząc dłoń w uspokajającym geście.  
\- Siedźcie, siedźcie. Przepraszam was… naprawdę.  
Teressa wiedziała o czymś, o czym myśmy nie wiedzieli, to było pewne. Ona jedna nie usiadła z powrotem, dopóki nie zmusił się do zmęczonego uśmiechu i kręcąc znów głową, mruknął:  
\- Jest okay.  
Nie było. Znałem go krótko, w porządku. Ale widziałem już, jak innym zdawał się być człowiekiem, gdy się wyluzował.   
A wtedy usiadł przy nas nerwowo, wyczekując tylko czegoś, co się zaraz miało stać. Cały czas zerkał na zegar, który był niestety tak powieszony, że musiał siedzieć bokiem, by widzieć wskazówki.  
Teressa też spięła się od razu, z coraz mniejszą uwagą uczestniczyła w rozmowie. Tadek patrzył na wszystkich kolejno i myślał, a to zwiastowało jeszcze większą katastrofę.  
Nie wytrzymałem.  
\- Słuchaj… - pochyliłem się lekko ku niemu nad rogiem stołu, bo siedząc bokiem do blatu, właściwie siedział też twarzą ku mnie – Jak to coś ważnego, to przecież możemy przełożyć, naprawdę. Nie ma sensu, żebyś się tylko denerwował tym, siedząc na siłę.   
Nerwowo zdystansowane spojrzenie zwróciło się na mnie z tarczy zegara. Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.  
\- Co? Nie, spokojnie. Przepraszam, tylko… - urwał, czyli musiałem odruchowo okazać po sobie, że jego gadanie jest totalnie nieudaną próbą ucieczki i absolutnie nikt nie daje się nabrać – Jest okay – odparł już pewniej – Po prostu potem muszę zaraz lecieć.  
\- A. Rozumiem – nic lepszego nie przyszło mi do głowy w pierwszej chwili.  
Tadek kopnął mnie pod stołem. Wiem, że to był Tadek, bo tylko on umie tak komuś precyzyjnie przykopać na oślep w piszczel, żeby się świeczki zobaczyło. Nie chciałem skompromitować się przypadkowym przywaleniem Teressie, więc nawet nie podjąłem próby zemsty.  
Posłałem mu tylko groźne spojrzenie, obiecujące, że czas odpłaty nadejdzie i radzące panu Nowickiemu, by zaczął spać z otwartymi oczami, bo nie zna dnia ani godziny.  
Tadek ukradkiem przewrócił oczami. A potem zupełnie mnie olewając, orzekł, że on ogarnie coś do picia. Nie przerwali rozmowy z Teressą, dziewczyna spontanicznie dołączyła do tego jakże wymagającego zadania przejścia kilku metrów do baru.  
Zwróciłem wzrok na Smugę.  
\- Serio, nie chcemy trzymać cię na siłę. Jak się coś dzieje…  
\- Radzę sobie – uciął równie sucho, jak wtedy na dachu.  
Nie odpowiedziałem. Powoli pokiwałem głową, wracając spojrzeniem na blat i bezmyślnie bawiąc się widelcem.   
\- Okay – uznałem wreszcie powoli – Jak chcesz.  
Przestał się gapić na zegar, wstrząsnął głową i po krótkiej chwili ciężkiego milczenia, wyjaśnił:  
\- Po prostu nieważne, czy spóźnię się godzinę, czy trzy dni, reakcja będzie taka sama. Przepraszam, ostatnio kilka spraw mi się nałożyło na siebie jednocześnie i trochę… Jest okay, mogę zostać chwilę… dziękuję za zainteresowanie.  
Szczerze mówiąc, zaskoczyła mnie tak wyczerpująca odpowiedź. Zerknąłem na niego, potem na bar. Teressa zbyt szybko odwróciła spojrzenie na bok.  
Uśmiechnąłem się słabo.  
\- Mamy podobnych przyjaciół – uznałem cicho, łagodniej i jakby nic się nie działo.  
Spojrzał na mnie szybko, z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Tadek kopnął mnie motywacyjnie i dosłownie, a ciebie Teressa morduje wzrokiem.   
Uśmiechnął się nareszcie, lekko ale szczerze. Skinął głową.  
\- Tess wyznaje zasadę „kawa na ławę” – odparł cicho, już znacznie bardziej swoim tonem – Nie udało mi się jej jeszcze przekonać, że nie wszyscy, cholera, tak umieją.  
Parsknąłem, z pełnym zrozumieniem tej sytuacji, pokiwałem głową.   
\- No, czyli serio są do siebie podobni.   
\- Prawo przyciągania Einsteina nie kłamie – Janek uśmiechnął się lekko.  
 _„Więc co my tutaj robimy?”_ – miałem na końcu języka, ale udało mi się śladowo jeszcze opanować swą niewyparzoną gębę.  
Tylko z uśmiechem skinąłem głową.  
Wydało mi się, że niemal namacalnie poczułem, jak atmosfera przestaje gęstnieć i powolutku wszyscy się uspokoiliśmy, przechodząc do luźnej rozmowy.  
A raczej mojego syku, gdy wrócili tamci dwoje z tacą.  
\- Tadek! Mówiłem, że nie piję!  
\- To jedno z trzech kłamstw głównych studenta – zaśmiał się Nowicki bez śladu poczucia winy.  
\- O! A jakie są jeszcze? – Teressa pytająco zerknęła na Smugę, a gdy ten pokręcił głową, nie dała mu kufla z tacki, po prostu zostawiła go na środku.  
\- „Od jutra się uczę” i w przypadku pana Andrzeja „ależ ja wiem, jak się obsługuje kuchenkę!” – bezczelnie sprzedał mnie Tadek.  
Teressa zaczęła się śmiać, bo o tym, że jestem chodzącą katastrofą kulinarną, już słyszała. Smuga uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- Wywołałem ostatnio alarm przeciwpożarowy w akademiku – wyjaśniłem mu grobowym tonem.  
Zaczął się śmiać, nareszcie, po raz pierwszy odkąd przyszedł.  
\- Cóż… - ku mojej radości, spojrzał spokojnie na mnie, gdy odparł – Urwałem kiedyś rynnę, wchodząc po godzinie zamknięcia na szóste piętro bursy. Spadłem z drugiego piętra do zaspy, a ta rynna spadła za mną z takim hukiem, że ci z portierni wzięli to za włamanie i dzwonili po ochronę.  
No dobra. Tego chyba tak łatwo nie przebiję.  
Uradowany Tadek klasnął w dłonie.  
\- Tośmy się dobrali!   
Teressa śmiała się też, choć z jakąś dumą rzuciła:  
\- Pamiętam, to było dwa lata temu. Postawiłeś na nogi wszystkich w bursie. Wychowawca chciał cię ukrzyżować.  
\- Do tej pory ledwo znosi moje istnienie.  
\- Biedny człowiek.  
Zachęcony dość karkołomną anegdotką – kto do diabła wspinałby się na szóste piętro po rynnie?! – Tadek zaczął opowiadać o swoim nurkowaniu w Tamizie, potem o perypetiach akademickich.  
Niemal wykazał się wyczuciem chwili i przez pół godziny wszystko spokojnie się toczyło, a Tadek nawet nic nie palnął.  
Cóż… fałszywy alarm, jego wyczuciu nic nie groziło jednak.  
Nim zdążyłem się zorientować, po co jest ten wstęp o spóźnianiu się na autobusy i tramwaje, mój niezastąpiony współlokator z przejęciem godnym lepszej sprawy wygłosił barwnie okraszoną docinkami i dygresjami opowieść jak to zapomniawszy dokumentów, ściągnąłem go skoro świt do jakiejś szkoły średniej.  
Teressa w pierwszej chwili nie połączyła faktów, ale za to Janek uniósł brwi już przy kwestii: „no i dał mi znać, żeby podrzucić te dokumenty do szkoły, bo coś tam załatwia”.  
\- Zapomniałem z pracowni teczki z pracą dla profesora Browna – próbowałem wyjaśnić, ale Tadek zbył to ruchem dłoni.  
\- No tak, tak, mówiłeś mi potem. Jak się już powkurzałeś, że cię podszedłem po cichu, jak czytałeś rozpiskę planu zajęć.  
\- Po co ci był plan zajęć? – Teressa uniosła brwi.  
\- Ja nie wiem, ale mówił, że nie idziemy nikogo porwać! Spytałem o to – zapewnił Tadek radośnie.  
Załamałem się wewnętrznie.  
\- Szukałem numeru sali pracowni…  
\- Nieprawda. Już miałeś wtedy tę teczkę.  
Teressa uniosła brwi w zupełnym braku zrozumienia. Ja zamachałem dłonią, usiłując przerwać temat.  
\- No mniejsza. Morał taki, że od tamtej pory z siedem razy upewnię się, czy mam dokumenty nim wyjdę z pokoju.  
Tadek chciał coś powiedzieć, ale posłałem mu kolejne obiecujące krwawy mord spojrzenie. Niepotrzebnie, jak się okazało.  
Smuga logicznym procesem połączył wszystko w całość.  
\- Wcześniej wpadłem na ciebie na schodach. Miałem podbite oko i nie odpowiedziałem ci, czemu – miał spokojny, pełen pewności głos – Ale powiedziałem, że mam fizykę. Szukałeś do której klasy chodzę, żeby móc się później jakoś dowiedzieć, kto mnie pobił.  
No dobra, dno osiągnąłem chyba właśnie wtedy.  
Pokiwałem lekko głową, wiedząc, że zaprzeczanie nie ma już sensu.  
\- Tak. Gdy wtedy wracaliśmy, kazałeś mi uciec, a na drugi dzień miałeś pobitą twarz – wzruszyłem lekko ramionami – Oczywiście, że chciałem wiedzieć, czemu.  
\- O tym wracaniu też nie słyszałem! – zainteresował się Tadek.  
\- A po czym wnosisz, że masz słyszeć o wszystkim? – westchnąłem z rezygnacją.  
Uśmiechnął się diabolicznie. Przypomniałem sobie, jak wiele o mnie wie i szybko odpuściłem sobie dalszą debatę.  
\- No dobra…  
\- W największym skrócie to po tym, jak wlazł za mną na dach, nie dał się ubłagać i zrobił mi powtórkę z materiału i tak. Brakło nam czasu, więc kończyliśmy rozmowę, wracając w tym samym kierunku – wyjaśnił za mnie Smuga, zupełnie spokojnie.  
\- Na dach?! – jednocześnie zainteresowali się tym samym.  
Z niemalże szokiem, Janek zerknął na mnie.  
\- Nie mówiłeś o orle?  
\- Nie, nikomu, zgodnie z umową.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko, może nawet z jakąś wdzięcznością.  
\- Ej! – Teressa uniosła dłoń – Nie mówiłeś mi, że pan profesor wie o Vapausie!  
\- O kim? – Tadek starał się wtrącić do rozmowy.  
Smuga przyjął zdziwiony wyraz twarzy.  
\- Nie mówiłem?  
\- Kim jest Vapus?  
\- Vapaus – poprawiliśmy go jednocześnie, na co Teressa nie wiedzieć czemu zaczęła się śmiać.  
Wymieniliśmy się zrezygnowanym spojrzeniami.  
\- Ty opowiadaj – uznał Smuga – Ty umiesz ładnie mówić.  
Tadziu został zabity spojrzeniem po raz trzeci, bo na te słowa wyszczerzył się tak wszechwiedząco, że miałem ochotę go udusić.  
Na całe szczęście, Janek chyba tego nie zauważył, więc czym prędzej przerwałem ciszę, zaczynając opowieść, nim niepoprawny pierogożerca wpadłby na pomysł jakoś coś skomentować.  
Opowieść o korepetycjach, wychodzeniu oknem i orle bardzo przypadła do gustu dwuosobowemu jury na literę „T”. Uśmiali się z nas w najlepsze, gdy opowiadałem, jak szlag mnie o mało co nie trafił, gdy wypatrzyłem swojego przymusowego ucznia z okna na cholernej rynnie. Tej nie urwał, choć tyle…  
Nareszcie zrobiło się zupełnie swobodnie, Smuga dał się namówić, by coś zjeść i nawet przestał zerkać na zegar.  
Na cokolwiek jednak musiał zdążyć albo czekał, upomniało się o niego i tak.   
Zupełnie zgubiłem wątek opowiadania, gdy nagle wyjął dzwoniący telefon, zerknął na zegar i jego twarz skamieniała znów w tym okropnym, obojętnie wycofanym wyrazie.  
\- Przepraszam was.  
Zerwał się od stołu, zaczął zakładać kurtkę, jeszcze nim odebrał.  
Odsunął się od nas, słyszałem tylko przegłos: „…tak, wiem, zaraz będę… tak…”. Rozmowa trwała może minutę. Ale nastrój i tak zmienił się nie do poznania.  
Smuga niezręcznie pokręcił głową.  
\- Przepraszam was, cholera, naprawdę…  
\- Daj mi go, pogadam z nim – Teressa wyciągnęła rękę po telefon.  
Pokręcił głową.  
\- W porządku… po prostu… muszę lecieć, przepraszam.  
\- Spokojnie, rozumiemy i… - zacząłem łagodnie.  
\- Luz, brachu, jeszcze się przecież nie raz spotkamy! – zagłuszył mnie Tadek, uśmiechając się całkiem przyjaźnie do Smugi.  
Ten wyraźnie starał się odwzajemnić uśmiech, zebrał się szybko, bez dalszego gadania, zostawił kasę na swoją część rachunku i dosłownie wybiegł na zewnątrz.  
Sam właściwie nie wiem, czemu spojrzałem na Teressę pytająco.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Przykro mi, nie jestem upoważniona do…  
\- Chodzi o ten gang? – przerwałem jej, bo o to niepokoiłem się najbardziej, szczerze mówiąc.   
\- Nie – Teressa pokręciła od razu głową – Chodzi o… a z resztą, sam go pytaj, może ci sam powie – wskazała mi drzwi wzrokiem – Poszedł do bursy.  
Tadek pomachał mi na znak, że mogę sobie pójść i on za mną za bardzo płakał nie będzie, zwłaszcza, że zostawiliśmy jemu i Teressie pół pizzy i dwa nieruszone piwa.  
Pewnie w pokoju będzie mnie potem zadręczał żartami, no ale… Dobra tam! Nie pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni raz.  
Zebrałem się więc i ja, i pobiegłem za Smugą.  
Łaził naprawdę szybko, dogoniłem go dopiero dwie przecznice dalej. Szedł z kamienną miną i wyraźnie podskoczył, wyrwany z rozmyślań, gdy się z nim zrównałem.  
\- Przepraszam, ale serio muszę już iść… - wyjaśnił, pewien, że wysłali mnie tylko po to, by go zaciągnąć z powrotem.  
\- Spoko – machnąłem ręką – W pełni rozumiem, nie pytam, nie gnębię, nie nalegam.   
Nie zwolnił kroku, musiał się naprawdę spieszyć.  
\- Więc po co…? – spojrzał na mnie z niezrozumieniem – Po za mną idziesz?  
\- Żebyś nie łaził sam wieczorem… a po za tym, ja też wracam już, muszę ogarnąć jeden projekt, a jak się Tadek rozgada, to wyrzucą go razem z zamknięciem lokalu – dodałem szybko, by nie wyjść na świra, który wybiegł za nim tylko dlatego, że się o niego zaczął martwić.   
Smuga nie odpowiedział w pierwszej chwili, pozbawionym odbić emocji wzrokiem chwilę na mnie patrzył. Ja więc gapiłem się na niego. I prawie wlazłem w słup…  
Nikt tak nie umie zażenować sam siebie i wszystkich wokoło, jak ja sam. Eh.  
\- Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, możemy wracać razem. Albo mogę iść trzy kroki za tobą – rzuciłem z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Namyślił się, ocenił zapewne na ile mówię prawdę. Potem też się uśmiechnął, ale nienaturalnie wręcz blado.  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi – stwierdził cicho.  
Długo szliśmy w milczeniu, dużo szybciej niż zwyczajni ludzie na ulicach. Cholera, on chyba zawsze łaził tak szybko, miał jakiś motorek wbudowany w buty czy co?  
Wyraźnie nie miał chęci o czymkolwiek gadać, więc go nie spytałem, co się dzieje. I tak wiedziałem, że dostałbym odpowiedź „nic”, choć coś się wyraźnie działo.  
Odezwał się pierwszy, gdy już zbliżaliśmy się do celu.  
\- Marnujesz się na geografii.  
Miał tak spokojny, lakoniczny ton, że nie opanowałem instynktownego zdziwienia.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Powinieneś pracować z ludźmi – wyjaśnił powoli, cicho, nie patrząc na mnie – Masz chyba jakiś dar czy coś.  
\- Dar do pracy z ludźmi? – upewniłem się z uśmiechem.  
\- Dar dostrzegania czegoś, czego inni nie widzą – odparł zupełnie poważnie, unosząc na mnie wzrok powoli – Myślałem, że będziesz pytał całą drogę. Nie spytałeś wcale.  
\- Bo byś mi i tak nie powiedział, a tylko byś się bardziej zaczął tym przejmować – wzruszyłem lekko ramionami – Nic na siłę.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- O tym mówię właśnie.   
Odpowiedziałem podobnie słabym, w połowie gorzkim uśmiechem.  
\- Hm. Nigdy nie myślałem na poważnie nad pracą w ten sposób. Może bardziej podróże. Sam nie wiem. Na razie to zdać sesję muszę… - dodałem z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
\- Pomyśl o tym… profesorku.  
Uśmiechnąłem się już swobodniej, on też stracił ten nieludzko obojętny wyraz twarzy.  
Przed ulicą z akademikiem spojrzał na mnie i mruknął nieco niezręcznym tonem:  
\- Dalej to już…  
\- Jasne, dalej idź sam – musiał iść z kimś się spotkać, skoro wyszedł po rozmowie przez telefon – Dasz mi znać… jak będziesz u siebie? – odważyłem się spytać cicho.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Jasne. Dzięki, że ze mną poszedłeś.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, chcąc go uspokoić, bo znów wyłapałem w jego głosie niepewność.  
Chyba się udało, bo posłał mi nieco żywszy uśmiech, nim ruszył przez częściowo spowity już mrokiem skwer oddzielający oba osiedla. Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem, zaczął biec na linii drzew i szybko zniknął mi z oczu.  
Przez chwilę chciałem za nim iść… odruchowo, po prostu upewnić się, że nic mu nie grozi.  
Potem dotarło do mnie, jak dziwnie by to wyglądało.  
Poszedłem więc do siebie, choć projekt był tylko wymówką i leżał skończony od trzech dni. W sumie nie miałem nic do roboty, po za stertą notatek i rozmyślaniem, a to drugie szło mi dużo lepiej.  
Ocknąłem się jednak z rozważań już krótką chwilę później, gdy z jakąś dziwnie dziecięcą radością odczytałem SMSa. 

> _Jestem. Jeszcze raz dzięki._

_\- Cieszę się :) trzymaj się i do zobaczenia!_

Kiedyś tam, kiedy nikt nie będzie cię ścigał i usiedzisz z nami dłużej niż godzinę z hakiem. Kiedyś, kiedy nikt nie będzie groził ci nożem, ani z nikim się nie pobijemy. Kiedyś, kiedy nie wylezę za tobą na dach do trzymanego nielegalnie orła…  
Kiedy spotkamy się jak zwykli, nudnie prości ludzie.  
Może kiedyś…

****

Tadek wrócił jakieś dwie godziny później i po prostu gęba mu się nie zamknęła, dopóki nie zasnął.   
Bezczelna Teressa Olinder oczarowała mi kumpla. Cholera no.  
Choć tyle, że mnie o nic nie wypytywał, bo nie dał mi dojść do głosu. Gadał. Po prostu.  
A że Tadek był osobą do rany przyłóż, skoro potrzebował się wygadać, dałem mu gadać cały tamten wieczór.   
W końcu on tyle razy służył mi za poradnię, słuchacza, motywacyjnego kopniaka – ała – czy po prostu przyjacielskiego przedstawiciela kółka wsparcia, które powinno się nazywać jakoś tak: Posłuchaj & Doradź (Ewentualnie Wrób Go W Coś, Bo Sam Się Pewnie i Tak Nie Odważy) spółka z.o.o.  
Tak więc, choć specjalista był ze mnie raczej drugorzędny spośród tych trzeciorzędnych, wysłuchałem, pokiwałem głową, coś tam wtrąciłem, z należytą czcią i szacunkiem odniosłem się do zachwytu Tadka nową znajomą.

Za to on potem darował sobie wszelkie komentarze, gdy rano prawie zabiłem się o komodę, bo sprawdzając telefon, pierwszym co ujrzałem, był SMS od Smugi.

> _Hej, mieliśmy się spotkać bardziej na spokojnie, a ja tak trochę to spartoliłem. Przepraszam. Jeśli stare filmy i zaniżanie średniej wieku na sali jest nadal aktualnym pomysłem, powiedz po prostu kiedy Ci pasuje termin._

Wysłał go grubo po północy. Ugh. Gdybym tylko mógł, palnąłbym mu kazanie.  
Zamiast tego palnąłem nogą o komodę, zaczytany w najlepsze, prawie ją na siebie zrzuciłem i potem, klnąc cicho, wróciłem na tapczan, by odpisać. Kij tam z szafką, czy moją nogą.

_\- Jasne, jestem jak najbardziej za._   
_\- Sprawdziłem rozpiskę, zapomniałem napisać wcześniej._   
_\- Filmy są co czwartek o 19 w takiej salce w ośrodku kultury._   
_\- Masz coś wtedy?_   
_\- No i cześć tak w ogóle._   
_\- I nie zepsułeś nic, naprawdę, to zrozumiałe. Nie przepraszaj._

Nie czekałem długo na odpowiedź, co mnie ucieszyło i zdołowało jednocześnie, zważywszy, że była szósta rano, a on o drugiej w nocy wysłał do mnie SMSa i teraz też nie spał.  
Opanowałem jednak odruch matkowania każdemu.

_> Będę :)_

Nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy, że się tak ucieszyłem, póki zaspany Tadek nie mruknął ze swojej kocowej bazy:  
\- Jak już przestaniesz szczerzyć się do telefonu, to weź to czymś przewiąż, bo krwawisz na podłogę.  
A. Szlag. Ała.  
No i dwa tygodnie kulenia w każdych butach miałem zapewnione.   
Ta. Czy może wspominałem już o moim irytującym zwyczaju wpadania na coś – albo na kogoś – jak się przejmę czymś innym?   
No cóż.   
Z tego akurat Tadek się nie śmiał, łącząc się ze mną w pełnym zrozumienia bólu, gdy mruczałem wyzwiska pod adresem komody czy rozwalonego palca.

Ale tak szczerze, to nawet rozbicie się o szafkę, o milion cholernych szafek choćby, nie mogło mi wtedy popsuć humoru.


End file.
